How to Make a Believer Believe
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: "I don't believe in fairy tales." "But...You can see me." "Yeah." "But you can only see me if you believe in me, so that means you do believe!" "I don't believe in fairy tales. Nor do I believe in snowy haired boys who float and bother girls walking home." "Sheesh, is there anything you do believe in?" "I believe that you don't exist. Does that count?" Jack/Oc
1. The Name's Frost

**Salutations fellow fanfiction writers/readers! Marshmellowtime coming in with a new story! Like so many other stories on this specific fan base, I just fell in love with Jack Frost. But not just for his looks, his depth really got to me, so I just had to sit down and type somethin' up. So I'm joining the bandwagon!**

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Without further ado,**

**I bring to you,**

**A Marshmellowtime Productions...**

* * *

**How to Make a Believer Believe**

**Chapter One:**

_The Name's Frost_

* * *

"Detention."

I blinked. My eyes were blank as they stared back into the enraged brown orbs of none other than Mr. White, who, might I add, was currently furious at me.

Why? I have no idea, honestly.

"She left a _firecracker _on my seat!" Mr. White exclaimed, spit flying in multiple directions as he screamed his head off to our principal. "I want her _expelled_, not given a _detention_."

"For a week." My principal, Mr. Adams continued, shaking his head at Mr. White. "Honestly, Joe, there's no need to be so rash about this, there isn't even any proof—"

"Proof? You want proof?" Mr. White spat, whipping around and shoving his large hinny onto Mr. Adams' desk. "Does my injured behind have enough proof for you?"

"Mr. White." Adams narrowed his eyes, "Such displays are uncalled for, Liam you can go now, off to class with you."

I offered him a small smile and flashed Mr. White a victorious smirk as I slipped out of the room, shutting the enraged outbursts behind me. Oh yes, victory was sweet.

Flipping a strand of dark chocolate brown to black hair out of my face, I allowed a slight sigh to escape my lips. Not like I was going to go to the detentions anyway. Online colleges here I come...

I shook my head, glancing around the deserted hallway before slipping out the front doors. School had been let out early, and the streets were just beginning to frost over with the winter soon to come.

Yeah, being one of those labeled troublemakers had its downfalls. Downfalls that tended to leave you with a butt load of detentions. I was barely able to get my principal to let me off the hook because I have a job to go to.

I let out a puff of breath, childishly watching with a smile as it turned into a mini cloud before dispersing. I fixed the white beanie lying on my head before stuffing my hands into my pockets and beginning the long trek back home.

I leaped over a frozen puddle and flicked a pair of aquamarine orbs over to the sound of laughter.

A smile touched my lips as a flurry of kids, just out of school, ran about the block. In their hands, snowballs poised and ready were prepared to be launched off in their next assault. I felt my hands twitch and shook my head, continuing to move forward. I had to get back home to William after all...

An icy chill crept up my spine and I blinked as something hard, yet soft, collided against my head. Little bits of white dusted my hair like bright flakes. I felt a grin touch my lips as I glanced over to the children.

They played the innocent card, continuing to play about in their games as if I had not been hit. I bent downwards and scooped up a small pile of the fresh snow, forming it into a lumpy ball before letting it fly off to them.

They screeched in joy and scattered about, ducking behind makeshift forts. I felt the grin grow wider until that cold chill ran up my spine once more and something soft and icy collided against my head, dusting my beanie in the small frosty flakes.

Blinking in surprise, I whirled around, prepared to launch another attack when I was met with empty space. I stared ahead of me, not sure of what had just happened, and with a shrug, I tossed the snowball up into the air and continued on my way.

"Ouch!"

I whirled around, meeting empty space once more. I blinked, startled. Glancing over to the children, they had resumed their game. I shook my head and turned back to heading home.

Another chill went up my spine and I tucked my hands closer into my pockets, a breeze whooshed on past my side and a shoulder lightly brushed against mine.

I shivered at the wave of cold that hit me, but common manners drilled in at a young age shone through. "Sorry."

The figure, now identified as a boy glanced back at me and shrugged, "No problem."

His hair, to my surprise, was as white as snow. He had pale skin, looking as if he had never once visited a beach before in his life, but his eyes were a pretty shade of blue. A mixture of frosty blue with a lighter icy shade. Cold looking, but pleasant.

His blue hoodie was faintly frosted over at parts, which wasn't surprising due to this weather. But what also struck me as weird was that a wooden staff was held loosely in his hand. Ignoring the strange stranger, I trudged onwards.

He had been walking a few steps ahead of me when he had come to a halt, his back stiff as a rod. I ignored him and continued onwards, eyes set on coming home and relaxing on the couch, with a nice, hot cup of hot chocolate.

The thought of the sweet chocolate and fluffy marshmallows made me shiver in delight. Though I blinked as a finger tapped me on the shoulder.

Instantly, an icy cold shudder racked my body and I turned, facing the boy that had bumped into me. "Yes?"

He looked beyond startled, blinking once, twice, thrice, before furrowing his brows in wonderment. "Wait, you can see me?"

I arched a brow. "I'm talking to you aren't I?" Must not be the brightest popsicle in the stand. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, but—Hey wait!" I rolled my eyes and halted once more, having started walking again once I heard him say no.

"If you don't need my help than what do you need?" I grumbled, turning around once more and facing him. "I've got to go home."

"I'm sure you can spend a second of your time for this handsome face." He smirked, flipping his downy white hair in example.

...

"Alright, not a fan of the face. I can deal," He shrugged, that smirk playing over his lips. "Just to bring this out one more time, you can see me right?"

"No, I'm talking to air." I scoffed, "Yes I can see you stranger, now if I could just g—"

"How old are you?" He inquired, tilting his head to the side in a childish way.

"Seventeen. Now I don't see how that's any of your business—"

"Seventeen," He murmured, a look of awe plastered on his face. "_Seventeen_, that's incredible!"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if I should take that as an insult. "You calling me old?"

"And you see me?" The boy repeated, looking rather amazed by this whole encounter. "You're seventeen and can still see me?"

This was all becoming a little weird now. "Yes, I can see you. And I am seventeen..."

"Do you know who I am?" He questioned, tilting his head, that look of amazement still quirked the side of his mouth up in a little grin.

"No, I don't. Nor do I want to know." I answered flatly, narrowing my eyes. "Can I go now?"

He blinked, icy blue eyes confused as he stared at me. "You don't know who I am, but you see me?"

"Um, yeah?" I offered, arching a brow. "Isn't that how most people work? Listen, are you okay? You seem a little off—"

His dark, slender brows were furrowed as he was suddenly a few inches closer, his brows furrowed. "This is so weird..."

"You're telling me." I sighed, shaking my head. "Look, um, whoever you are, I have a little brother I need to get home too, so if you'll just excuse me—"

"Hold up," The white haired stranger began once more, "We're not finished here just yet."

"I think we are." Swiftly I turned around and began to walk again. "Bye!"

I shivered at the feel of eyes following me as I continued on my way, crossing the street I risked a glance behind and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw he wasn't there anymore.

"What a weirdo..." I murmured, shaking my head. "Who goes up to random people and ask if they can see them?"

"When you're like me, it's not that weird." A cool voice replied smoothly and I bit back a yelp, jumping slightly as I whirled my head around, only to see no one.

"What the..."

"To your left, sweetheart."

I instantly swung my head around and blinked, dipping my gaze a little lower to find the mysterious boy smirking up at me.

While floating on his back.

...

...

...

"Alright, I'm going home." I declared, surging onward. "I didn't see anything. Nope, not a thing. You're just imagining things, cold weather's catching you off guard, Old Man Winter's playing tricks on you."

"Try what you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm right here." The boy continued, his hands resting peacefully behind his head as he continued to sail a few feet above the ground.

"It does when there's a floating boy right next to you—Nope! He's not there Liam, not there." I continued to repeat, chanting the words like a mantra in my head.

"So your name's Liam." The boy mused, tilting his head from side to side as he tasted the name on his tongue. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"My parent's were hoping for a boy." I answered flatly, rolling my eyes. "Why am I even talking to you? You're not real."

"Ouch. That hurts you know." The boy mumbled sadly, looking up with puppy dog eyes. "You weally don't know who I am?"

"Yup."

A smirk touched his lips as he slipped from his cruising position and shot up, landing neatly before me with that stupid smirk plastered across his face. I blinked and took a step back.

He leaned coolly against his gnarled wooden staff, running a hand through his soft looking hair before crossing his arms, eyes cool as he regarded me calmly, that smirk _still _on his face.

"The name's Frost." He gave his messy hair a flip and lowered his eyelids. "_Jack _Frost."

...

...

...

"Haha, you made my day," I shook my head. "Well, it was nice experiencing what it was like to be crazy, but I'd rather stay sane, thank you. So...shoo."

"Shoo?" Jack repeated, blinking at me. "I'm not a dog you know."

"Sure, whatever you say _Jack Frost_." I scoffed, not at all amused that I was hallucinating beyond my wildest imaginations. "Now, would you please leave me—"

"You don't believe me?" Jack pouted, titling his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Oh, I believe you. I just don't believe that you're real." I amended, nodding my head.

Jack arched a dark brow, an amused look on his face. "So you believe me when I say I'm _the _Jack Frost, but you don't believe I'm real?"

"That's right." I agreed. "I'm just imagining this whole thing right now, the floating, the cold, _you_. None of this is real. In fact," I glanced about, a thoughtful look on my face. "Maybe I passed out, you know, ran into a pole and I'm dreaming this whole thing..."

Jack gave a blank stare, to which I arched a brow. "What?"

"You're nuts." Jack muttered, shaking his head. "I'm _right _in front of you! And the fact that you can see me shows that you believe in me."

"Nope. Fairy tales are a thing of the past." I bit back, "You're not real."

"Santa?"

"Nope."

"Easter Bunny?"

"Nope."

"Well, I don't blame you on that one. Tooth Fairy?"

"Lady who takes your teeth? I don't think so."

"Sandman?"

"Nuh uh."

"Jack Frost?" He offered finally, a wide smile on his lips. "You've got to believe in the one and only~"

"None of them are real. And that includes Jack Frost, leprechauns, witches, or anything else you might come up with." I answered finally; honestly this was becoming a bit repetitive.

"How can I prove to you that I'm not just a figment of your imagination?" Jack persisted, a grin on his face. "Name your game, babe."

"Don't call me that." I muttered, flashing him an annoyed glare. "How about we play the quiet game? Or better yet, how we play leave Liam alone? I like that game a lot."

Jack tut tutted, shaking his head from side to side. "This is a case. A believer that refuses to believe. Now, North's gonna love this..."

"Who?" I questioned, looking to him in puzzlement and Jack flashed a minty white smile, straight from the toothpaste commercial.

"Santa Clause, you know, North Pole?" Jack continued, "The man who leaves presents under your tree? Good ol' St. Nick?"

"Didn't need the wiki definition." I sighed, looking to the side I let out a loose laugh. "I must be a sight, a seventeen year old girl talking to air, man William's going to have a card about this."

"Who's William?" Jack questioned, leaning against his staff and examining his nails nonchalantly. "You're sister?"

"_William _is a _boy_," I replied, flashing him a faint look of annoyance. "Can't you just go poof and disappear so I can stop looking like a weirdo and get on with my life? Reality calls you know. No time for fairy tales."

"Sheesh, who went and ate up all the fun? What happened to that girl willing to get her hands a little dirty playing with some kids, hmm? I liked that girl." Jack commented with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, she's off duty." I answered, slightly exasperated. "Can you please just...go?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking to me curiously. "You want me to go?"

"Yes, please—" I stared, surprised that the boy was no longer in sight. I blinked once, before smiling in relief. That really must have been my imagination. There is no such thing as floating boys with snow for hair.

I made a move to pass under a tree branch, snow hanging in a drift at the top when a pair of icy blue stared into my aquamarine. I blinked and yelped, skidding backwards as Jack hung upside down from the branch, his feet hanging on the other side.

"Where do you want me to go?" He questioned, a grin on his face.

"Anywhere!" I exclaimed, hastily darting around him and continuing on my way. "Just leave me alone!"

For a moment, my prayers seemed to have been answered. There was a chilly breeze and I glanced behind me, the head of white nowhere in sight. I blinked, facing forward and turning around one more time. Sure enough, he didn't reappear.

I felt my shoulders slump in relief as I hastily made my way home, slipping in through the front door and shutting it behind me quickly. I felt myself slide downwards and groan in relief.

"William! I'm home!"

The sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs brought a smile to my lips as a bob of mocha brown came into view and he peered down at me, a smile on his seven-year old face.

"What took you so long?" He exclaimed, running down the rest of the way to leap into my lap. "I waited for hours!"

"I wasn't gone that long." I grinned, "And some weirdo saying he was Jack Frost wouldn't leave me alone."

"You met Jack Frost?" William questioned, his eyes wide before a look of confusion settled over his face. "Who's that?"

"No one, kiddo." I shook my head, standing up and smiling down on him. "Now who's in the mood for some hot chocolate?"

"I am! I am!" William cried, leaping up and down before shooting into the kitchen.

I smiled after the boy before glancing around the living room. The fireplace had an unlit log, meaning William must have been waiting for a little heat, even though he could've turned on the heater.

Ah, introductions, how could I forget? Hope you can forgive me, snowy haired boys who don't exist tend to take you off guard.

Liam W. Jostin is my name, running a house with a seven-year old and working to support the family is my game. I hope you don't want to know much, see I don't intend on telling you a lot. But gist is, parents got killed in your everyday car accident a few years back.

We had our grandma, Lily, watching out for us afterwards. She still lives with us of course, but at the moment, she seemed to not be home, meaning she was out with her little old lady friends wreaking havoc on the world.

The two story house let out a breezy chill and I grimaced, chills bringing a flash of astonishingly blue eyes and snowy hair. I heard the stove come to life and smiled at how well William could function on his own.

I made the rounds of locking up the windows, starting with the ones in the living room, family room, bathroom, and Grandma's room. I knew William would've locked his already unless he decided he wanted a little breeze, mine always had this funny little lock you couldn't quiet lock, nor open unless you jiggled it just he right way, so it was good.

I moved on to locking the backdoor and side door, socked feet padding across the wooden floors without much of a sound. The walls around me were a yellow-tan cream, white border lining the sides.

I made my way into the kitchen and locked my eyes onto William, dino pajamas in full glory, sitting on one of the tall stools by the counter. Two mugs sat in front of him as he turned, soft baby blues looking to me brightly. "Tell me about this Josh Frown you saw!"

"It's Jack Frost." I corrected, suppressing the urge to look behind me as a pleasant sort of chill was sent my way. "And there's not much to tell...he's not even real."

"Then tell me his tale, like you told me the other ones!" William demanded and I grinned, there was no denying him. "Well, he's the one who brings winter to the world, those snow days you love? All him. He's that chill that runs up your spine when a cold breeze rushes by, or that little nip of cold you feel when you play outside."

"What does he look like?" William wondered in awe, tilting his head to the side.

I tilted my head to the side as well, thinking of how to answer. "Well, I always pictured him as some really skinny, really pale, creepy looking dude with a top hat and a mustache—"

A bit of frost covered the kitchen window by the dining table. I shifted on my seat on the wooden stool and ignored the chill that ran down my spine. "But today I got a different look. Instead, he's this young, not much older than me, boy, with snowy white hair and eyes like winter. He wears this blue sweater, and has no shoes!"

"What?" William exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Doesn't he get cold?"

"Probably not," I murmured, picturing the chills that constantly ran down my spine when Jack had been around. "He is Jack Frost after all."

"I wish I could meet him." William murmured with awe, looking down at the coca powder in his mug. "He sounds really cool..."

"Sure he is," I shrugged before grinning. "But he was an arrogant guy who was pretty full of himself, and he liked to smirk a lot too."

A screech from the pot on the stove jolted me from my daze and I stood up, walking over and twisting the knob swiftly and grabbing a mitten before bringing the pot over. As I poured hot water into our mugs I shook my head. "But don't worry about it kiddo, he's not real anyways. I was just imagining things."

"I bet he's real!" William protested, his cheeks puffing. "I believe he is!"

I smiled, "Then he is. Just don't expect me to believe in him too."

* * *

Jack Frost scratched the side of his head with the hook of his staff, shaking his head as he leaned against the snow covered tree by the warmly lit house.

_A believer who doesn't believe_. Jack wondered, tilting his head to the side curiously. This was an interesting problem he had stumbled upon.

His icy blue orbs slyly strayed over to the window down on the first level. The girl and her brother chatting happily in the kitchen brought a curious feeling into his chest, one he couldn't quite put his finger on just yet.

But he was interested in this Liam. No doubt. A grin touched his lips as he hopped down and breathed softly across the window. With his finger he smoothly wrote a small message into the window and called for the wind to take him home.

* * *

Liam nearly dropped her mug of hot chocolate when she saw the word 'Believe' written through the frost on the window.

William then watched with wide eyes as her face grew pale, her mouth slightly agape before a flush dusted her cheeks and she furiously began to chug down her hot chocolate, muttering through gulps that a certain winter spirit didn't exist.

* * *

**Not much, I know, but I hope you ROTG fans have enjoyed it! I know the plot isn't too original, but just give it some time, and I hope I can make this story stand out in its own way. Thank you for taking the time out to give it a glance and now all I ask it that you...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	2. I Don't Believe

**Oh my lord. I cannot thank you all enough for all these reviews. And on the first chapter! Thank you all so much! I'm glad that you all like it! :D**

**I do not own ROTG.**

* * *

**How to Make a Believer Believe**

**Chapter Two:**

_I Don't Believe_

* * *

"Bye Liam!" William cried, leaping down the stairs two at a time. His bright orange backpack bouncing against him as he shoved his beanie down on his head, mini pompom bouncing at the top.

I let a grin overtake my face as I ruffled the top of his head, fixing his jacket and making sure he was dressed warmly. "Forget anything?"

He blinked, tilting his head for a moment as he ran through everything in his mind. A grin hit his face and he shook his head, pompom bouncing viciously as he made his way to the front door.

"See you later!" William exclaimed, slipping out with a wave. I offered a faint wave back but he was already out the door, soon to meet with his friends so that they could head to school.

There was a creak and I glanced over to Lily, a warm smile plastered over her aged face as she trudged down the stairs.

"Such a good dear." Lily smiled, patting me on the arm. "Bless your soul, dearie. He wouldn't have lasted this long without you."

"There's not much to do," I offered, smiling slightly as I helped my grandmother into the kitchen. "With mom and dad gone, someone has to step in."

"Don't you worry," Lily grinned, stretching her arms over her head with a satisfying crack. "This bag of bones is still kicking."

I grinned, nodding my head as I heated up some water for her, knowing she'd be making tea soon. "Well I've got to go get ready for school—"

The front door opened with a slam and I tensed. The sound of small feet thundering through the house caused me to relax as William suddenly burst into the kitchen, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Will? What are you doing?" I questioned, blinking in surprise. "You're going to be late—"

"Snow day!" William shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. "Snow day, Liam!"

I blinked once more and cocked my head. "Huh?"

William rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the window by the front door as he pointed outside excitedly. "See!"

Sure enough, flakes of snow had begun falling, but piles of it had already built up along the streets. My eyes widened in surprise, this was unexpected.

"Well, look at that." Lily murmured, looking through the window with us. "There's only one thing to do on a day like this..."

"Curl up in bed with a cup of hot chocolate?" I offered and Lily slapped my arm.

"No dearie! That's what _I'll _be doing, old lady like me might end up lost in all this snow, but you two are going to stuff on your clothes and get out there and have some fun!" Lily smiled, nodding her head.

I opened my mouth to protest, thoughts of all the last minute homework I had been planning to do this morning on the mind when William began to bounce up and down beside me, my hand still in his.

"Come on! Can we go out and play?" William begged, baby blue hues shining brightly as he looked up at me. "Please?"

"But—"

"Please!"

I instantly caved in. This boy was my only kryptonite. "Alright, go put your backpack away and I'll grab myself a sweater..."

"Yay!" William cried, tossing his backpack to the ground as he waited patiently.

I rolled my eyes, walking over to the closet and grabbing an oversized, light gray hooded sweater and my white beanie. I shoved my hands into my pockets as William shot out the front door.

The cold wind blew straight into my face with a soft whistle. I blinked away the few flakes that got caught on my lashes and stared out at the winter wonderland before me. It had snowed a few days ago, but that was nothing compared to this treasure trove of white.

"William, come play with us!" A group of kids called, waving William over.

He looked to me for a moment and I smiled, giving him the okay to go. William's grin grew wider and he bounced off to go play with his friends. I let out a loose breath and wondered if there was anywhere I could sit down and sleep...

"Like what you see?"

I yelped, jumping slightly as I whirled around, only to be faced with more snow. "What the..."

"Over here, snowflake~"

I grit my teeth, the familiar chill running through my spine as I turned to my right to find none other than the devil in white himself, poised on the low branch of a hanging tree.

"Not this again..." I moaned, slapping a palm against my forehead. "I'm seriously going insane, aren't I?"

"I'm hurt," Jack pouted, hopping down and casually swinging his staff. A breeze of frost followed its wake and a small flower became coated in it. "Most girls like it when I stop by, you know, they just can't get enough of this face."

He wiggled his dark brows tauntingly as he flashed me a model smile. I in turn, flat out ignored him and began walking the other way.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jack questioned, floating over to where I was walking hastily away.

"Anywhere away from you." I answered coldly, shoving my hands deeper into my pockets.

I noticed him pout out of the corner of my eye and I sighed in annoyance when he flew in front of me, a wide smile on his face. "So?"

"So what?"

He stood proudly, examining the winter wonderland about us. "Believe now?"

"Believe in what?" I questioned, arching a brow as I rocked back on my heels. "Snow?"

"Who _made _the snow," Jack corrected, looking quite proud of himself.

I blinked, looking around at the white fluff around me and I furrowed my brows. "You mean Mother Nature?"

"No! Jack _Frost_," He sighed, looking down at me disapprovingly. "Don't you know your tales?"

"I know them plenty." I muttered, eyes flickering. "I just don't believe that _you_, a figment of my imagination, made this."

Jack arched an eyebrow, and I stared back challengingly.

"Alright then..." He sighed, turning around and resting his staff flat against his neck, hands draped over it. "I guess you don't believe in me..."

"Yup."

"After all, I'm just a figment of your imagination..."

"Correct."

"Then would you answer one question for me?" Jack questioned, continuing to have his back face me as he strolled casually.

I felt a small trickle of uneasiness and raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure?"

"How come I can do this?"

I blinked, watching in disbelief as he waved his staff towards the ground, and a moment of concentration flickered over him before the mound of snow came to life.

The soft mound glittered with an icy blue glow, shaping itself into something small. Wings appeared and before I knew it, a mound of snow formed to look like a bird was sitting their before me.

Jack had a satisfied smirk on his face and I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you can make snow look like a bird. Big deal—"

The bird cocked its head and let out a chirp, flapping its wings a few times to get a steady beat before it took off into the air, circling over us before banking smoothly, rushing but inches past me.

I stared, unable to believe what was happening.

That smirk remained on Jack's face as he leaned against his staff, watching me closely with an expectant look on his face.

"Well? Still doubt me now?"

"I can't believe it..." I murmured, watching in awe as the bird soared over head.

"I know. I have that effect on people, especially pretty girls like—"

"I really am going crazy." I breathed, slapping a palm to my forehead in disbelief. "I can't believe it, I'm really going _crazy_!"

Jack's jaw dropped in disbelief. He spluttered a moment before throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "_What_? Did you not just see that? How can you not believe in me now?"

"Oh I believe." I nodded. "I believe that I'm going insane. God, Lily was right, the stress really is getting to me—"

"This has nothing to do with stress!" Jack exclaimed, waving his hands around. "I mean—how can you? Ah!"

I watched, arching an eyebrow as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Okay, I've just got to take this up a notch..." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"You obviously look like you don't want to be around someone like me, so I'll just be going—"

"No, stay." Jack ordered, jutting his staff out at me as he continued to stare hard at the ground, thinking.

I blinked at the wooden stick and gently pushed it out of my way. Jack's head shot up and he blinked in realization, a grin stretching across his face. "There!"

"What?" I questioned, furrowing my brows in confusion as he took a step towards me. "You can feel me!"

"...what?"

"You can _touch_ me." Jack continued, stepping forward with a grin on his face. "Now I _can't _be a figment of your imagination."

I narrowed my eyes. "That doesn't mean anything! You can touch imaginary friends, so you might just be one _really _strong imagination. That's all see? You're not _real_."

Jack groaned, looking upwards to the sky and shaking his head as he looked back to me in exasperation. "Don't you get it? You can only _see _and _touch _me, if you _believe _in me!"

"But I don't believe in you." I argued, "So how come I can see you?"

"You tell me!" Jack grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, we can be on our way if you'd just admit that you believe in me—"

"I _don't_ believe." I stated flatly, narrowing my eyes. "And that's final."

Jack's cheeks puffed up as he huffed childishly. I blinked, slightly surprised that someone as old as himself could act so much like a..._kid_.

_Now who does he remind you of?_

"How old are you anyway?" I questioned, looking to him with slight curiosity. Jack blinked and cocked his head to the side as he thought about it.

"Eighteen."

"Huh, only a year—"

"But I've been a round for about 300 years so, 318?"

"W-what?" I exclaimed, eyes wide in shock as I looked him up and down. "You don't _look _300 years old..."

"That's 'cause I'm a spirit, Jack Frost, I'm immortal. Well, for as long as kids believe in what I do." Jack answered, shrugging slightly at this.

I blinked, unable to process all of this at once. I really was going crazy. Man, Lily was going to _love _to hear about this...

"Liam! Liam!"

I shook out of my daze and glanced behind me, locking on to William as he waved his arms in the air, his group of friends looking towards me. "Come play with us!"

"Yeah, Liam!" William's friend, Justin chorused a grin on his freckled face. "Stop talking to yourself!"

I felt a twitch of annoyance for the red head boy and rolled my eyes, walking towards the group of children.

"Oh, lighten up." Jack grinned, floating on his back as he followed along. I cast him an annoyed glance. "You have to admit, snow days are the best."

"Best? What's so great about them?" I scoffed.

Jack just kept that smug smirk on his face as he tilted his head back and looked pointedly towards the group of children William was playing with, smiles on their faces as they screeched with laughter and ran about.

I grumbled under my breath and Jack let out a laugh. A chill went down my spine and I stuffed my hands deeper into my pockets, shivering slightly. Jack seemed to notice this and a frown touched his lips.

"Why aren't you dressed warmer?" He inquired, looking at my jeans, sweater and beanie disapprovingly. "You'll freeze!"

"I hadn't been planning on a snow day." I retorted.

"Hey, you feel colder around me, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then how do you explain that as simple imagination?" Jack questioned smugly and it was my turn to smirk.

"The imagination is a powerful thing. So powerful in fact, that it can cause you to believe in things that are not actually there. So it's not _really _this cold when you're around, I'm just imagining it." I answered matter of factly and Jack gave me a blank look.

I blinked as snowball collided with my face. I blinked away the white remains, ignoring Jack's snickering as I cast a grin towards a whistling William. "Now I wonder which one of you threw that..."

"He did it!" Justin cried, laughing manically as William's cheeks flushed red. "Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh—"

The two boys blinked, snowballs having hit them square in the faces. William blinked before wiping away the snow, looking to me with narrowed eyes. "Liam that was a cheap shot!"

"Now we're even." I grinned, tossing an icy ball up and down in my hand. "Now are we playing or not?"

William grinned and began to hastily make a snowball. I smirked as two boys tossed theirs at me. I ducked to the side and tossed mine back. They giggled and ducked behind their makeshift fort.

I dashed behind another one and peeked over the top, only to have a ball hit me square in the side. The familiar chill made me look around and narrow my eyes at Jack, who was whistling innocently, tossing an icy blue ball up and down in his hand.

He grinned as he caught my gaze and I pointedly turned my head away, ignoring him. There was a shout of joy and I rolled over to the side, tossing another ball William's way.

The snow collided with his beanie and his grin stretched fully across his face as he ran after me. "I'm gonna get you!"

"Can't catch me!" I teased, darting around two kids who had fallen to the floor in a fit of giggles. "Can't catch—"

I let out a small 'oof' as I collided with something hard, but _very _cold. I blinked a moment and took a step back, looking up to find Jack smirking down at me. I found myself frozen for a moment as his astonishingly blue eyes stared down into mine, mischief gleaming.

"Caught you." He breathed, a cool breeze flittering softly to me, his breath smelling minty.

I yelped as a pile of snow dropped down onto my head, coating me in the chilly substance. Jack let out a cackle and shot of, floating in and around the children, tossing snowballs here and providing ammo there.

I shook my dark brown to black hair free of the snow and cast him a dirty glare. He flashed me his model smile and winked, joining a group of kids tossing snowballs this way and that.

"Come on, Liam!" William began, tugging my hand as he pulled me along. "Justin and I are going sledding!"

I smiled, walking with him before a ringing noise hit my ears. I blinked and reached into my pocket, checking my phone to see an alarm go off.

Alarm...?

...

...

"Cra-_Crack_!" I exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. "I'm going to be late for work! Sorry, Wills, I gotta go, stay warm and come in before dark, okay?"

William nodded his head and I smiled, patting him on the head. "Good boy, I'll see you before dinner!"

"Don't get caught up by Jack Frown!" William cried and I rolled my eyes.

"Jack _Frost_." A voice besides me muttered, "What does a guy have to do to get some recognition around here?"

"Oh please," I scoffed, making my way back home. "You don't exist remember? You shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that."

Jack let out a sigh, shaking his head at me as he floated a few feet above the air, leaning his cheek against his palm with his elbow propped up as he watched me curiously. "Where're you going? Aren't you having fun?"

"Sure." I shrugged, running in to get my bike from the garage. "But _real _people have jobs you know, can't spend all day having fun."

"I have a job too you know." Jack protested, floating in a standing position as he watched me run around the garage.

"Oh really?" I questioned, looking to him with a raised eyebrow. "Do tell."

"I'm a Guardian." Jack stated proudly, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Of?"

"Fun." Jack answered.

...

...

...

I let a breath leave my lips as I looked away, shaking my head. "Alright then Mr. Guardian of _Fun_, since you're so busy why don't you go? I have work to attend to anyway."

Jack frowned at this. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I believe you." I answered, nodding my head. "I'm just trying to ignore you."

"Why?"

"To retain whatever is left of my sanity."

* * *

"Thank you, have a nice day!" I beamed, offering a pleasant smile towards the middle aged woman. She smiled back and dropped a dollar in the tip jar, grabbing her bag and walking out.

I sighed in relief, turning quickly to the mirror behind me to make sure I didn't look like a total waste.

Uneven dark brown to black hair falling in slightly different lengths went down to just above mid back. Lightly tanned pale skin was on the face reflected back, and troublesome bangs that side-swept in small bits curved to the left.

Aquamarine orbs flickered to the stray hairs sticking out here and there and I grumbled, sitting my beanie back down to make myself look somewhat representable.

Though that was where the perks of working at a bookstore came in. Not too many people cared about how you looked, and it was a pleasant family owned business that paid me pretty well.

A genuine smile touched my lips as I turned around, facing the next customer.

Why was I so happy?

Something was missing, that's why. Something that has two words. One starting with a 'J', and the other an 'F'.

First two guesses don't count.

I breathed in the _warm _musty coffee filled sent of the shop (the owners loved coffee and had a machine placed for all to use) and smiled. Perhaps I wasn't going insane after all. Maybe my mind had finally decided that I needed a break, and imaginary snowy haired boys who claimed they were a fairy tale _didn't _exist.

A pleasant sigh escaped my lips and Jenny glanced over to me from her counter, raising an eyebrow. "That's the fifth time you've sighed happily, what's up?"

Jenny was in her late twenties, sandy blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, and warm, chocolate brown eyes. She'd been working at Coffee Books for a few years already before I came. Overall, she was kind of like an older sister, with her witty wise cracks and teasing from time to time.

"Just in a good mood." I smiled, drumming my fingers on the counter as I gazed at the different shelves.

Jenny gave me a disbelieving look. "What, some cute boy asked you out?"

"What? God no. When I start dating that'll be...well, that'll _never _be." I shuddered, shaking my head. "Having a boyfriend's to much work, plus, I've got William and Grams to look out for."

"Alright, then spill." Jenny demanded, looking over at me with narrowed eyes.

I looked to her and bit my bottom lip, contemplating it before finally speaking up. "You'd think I'm crazy, heck, I think _I'm _crazy."

"Honey, I've been working at this shop for eleven years, you see some crazy shit go down. Now what?"

"Well, yesterday I was walking home," I began, turning around and rearranging some of the books on the display behind me. "And I met this boy—"

"So it _is _a crush—"

"No! Sheesh, it was this weird guy, snowy white hair and eyes like winter with this really arrogant smirk—"

"Sounds cute, how old is he?"

"Eighteen—that's besides the point Jenny! And he's not _cute_. He's annoying, really annoying. And what bugs me most is that he isn't _real_." I explained and jenny blinked, looking confused.

"I mean, he claims he's Jack Frost, like the fairy tale myth. And what's creepier is that he can do stuff like that kind of proves it, making snow days, bringing snow to life, creating frost, it's _creepy_. Oh, and he floats too."

Jenny looked up from her magazine and arched a brow. "That _is _creepy. Did he show up again?"

"Yeah, he did. Today actually." I murmured, pausing as I tapped my hand against the shelf. "I seriously think I'm going crazy, Jenny. I was just imagining him, and he just disappears and reappears too!"

"I'll tell you what I think," Jenny began, clasping her hands together as she looked me dead in the eye. "I think that you've just been really stressed out lately, and you need to socialize more."

I frowned. "Stress makes sense but what do you mean about socializing?"

"Honey," Jenny began, shaking her head at me. "You've been here for two years, and not once have I seen you ask for a break off, _not once_! You need to get out more. Go and have fun! Date! Do something!"

"Working is something." I protested, dusting off the shelves now. "And I need to work so I can—"

"Support the family, yeah, yeah." Jenny waved her hand. "Liam, even I take my breaks and days off, you come into work even when you're not supposed too! And I'm sure Lily could handle a day on her own. And you wonder why you imagined a hunk of a boy? You're lonely! Go out, you're _young_, shake those hips and bring those boys—"

"It doesn't matter." I cut off, desperately not wanting her to finish that sentence. "Because he hasn't shown up. He disappeared while I was biking here, so it's all good."

Jenny rolled her eyes and returned to reading her magazine. I examined the books before me as the bell perched upon the door jingled, signifying that a customer had walked in.

I felt a cold breeze rush in as the door opened and I shivered. Someone tapped the bell at my counter and I put on a bright smile, turning around.

"Welcome to the Coffee Book Store! How may I help—" I instantly felt my good mood deflate. "You..."

A minty white smile greeted my displeased face. Jack leaned forward on his right elbow, staff in his other hand as he smiled up at me. "Well, I'd like to know what time a certain nonbeliever gets off work."

I gave him a dry stare and he titled his head to the side in a puppy like way. "What?"

"You're not there." I murmured, closing my eyes and turning around. "I'm going to count to three, and you're not going to be there. This is all just my imagination..."

"Hey, that's mean. It's not nice to ignore your customers you know."

"One."

"You're seriously counting? Aw come on, snowflake. Don't be cruel~"

"Two."

"Wow. Alright then, I guess I'll just go..."

"Three!" I whirled around, only to be met with empty space. I blinked twice to make sure this wasn't a dream and grinned, fist bumping into the air triumphantly.

"I'm hurt that you don't want me around," A voice murmured behind me, causing a furious chill to run up my spine as the hair on the back of my neck prickled. "Most kids like it when I show up..."

"Well I'm not a kid." I bit back, whirling around. "Now—"

"Actually," Jack began, examining a book from one of the displays with mild curiosity. "You're not an adult till you're eighteen, so..." He flashed a grin my way. "You're still a kid."

"Can you leave?" I whispered harshly, glaring at him. "Now is not the time to make me look crazy!"

Jack blinked like a confused puppy. "Why do I have too—"

"Liam do you feel a chill in here or is it just me?" Jenny called over, furrowing her thin brows as she shivered.

"Oh it's probably just a draft," I laughed nervously and Jenny paused, looking up and raising an eyebrow at me.

Instantly I darted in front of Jack, attempting to hide him behind me (even if he was half a head taller) as I grinned at Jenny. "You alright, sweetheart?"

"Peachy!" I laughed, rubbing the back of my head. "Why would you ask that?"

Jenny kept her brow raised as she continued to stare. "..If you say so..."

I laughed lightly as she glanced back down. I jumped as a head came to rest on my shoulder, a burst of cold instantly shooting through me.

"She can't see me you know... But it's nice to know you care~" Jack grinned and I scoffed, stepping away from him and glaring coldly.

"I _don't _care. I just didn't want her to think I was crazy." I growled and Jack looked over to Jenny with raised eyebrows.

"I think she already does..."

"Just leave!" I whispered, glancing over to the clock hanging on the wall. "I don't get off till another fifteen minutes...go...do what imaginary things do and leave me alone!"

"You know, she's kinda cute." Jack murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he floated over to Jenny, completely ignoring what I had just said.

My jaw dropped and I head to reassure myself that Jenny couldn't see him, but she could definitely feel him when she shivered and rubbed her arms. "Jack! Leave her alone! And besides, she has a boyfriend!"

"So?"

"They're quite happy together." I said through gritted teeth as Jack simply shrugged, floating on back over to me with a smug little look on his face.

"You never know. I've made plenty of girls leave their boyfriends, simply because of my good looks." Jack flipped his messy white hair and I rolled my eyes, giving him a blank stare.

"And by girls I assume you mean seven-year old who choose you over their dads?"

Jack's smug smirk was wiped off his face and he glared at me. I flashed him a victorious smirk and blinked at the sound of a bell. Jenny looked up and stretched, standing and rolling her shoulders. "Looks like its time to go home, you need a ride Liam?"

"Nah, I'm good." I answered, offering her a small smile. "See you tomorrow, Jenny!"

"I'll lock up. Good luck with your snow hunk!"

Jack instantly perked up and he looked to me with a raised eyebrow. A smirk was playing on his lips as he opened his mouth to ask the question I knew was coming. But instead, I choose to shove him out the door, ignoring the biting cold my hands felt upon contact with his back.

* * *

"I can't believe you followed me home." I grumbled, standing outside my front door as Jack smiled at me.

"What's wrong with escorting a pretty lady home at this hour?" Jack questioned, arching a dark brow as a smirk played on his lips. "It doesn't hurt to be chivalrous."

"Says the guy who flies around throwing snowballs." I stated flatly. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "Look, why don't you do that little disappear-y thing you do and go. And don't come back while you're at it."

"You know, you're pretty mean." Jack commented, leaning against his staff with his hands draped over it. "And here I am in the cold, going out of my way to walk you home."

I gave him a blank stare and sighed, my breath coming out in a little cloud due to the cold. "I should call and asylum and tell them to keep a spot open for me. I'm going insane."

"This would be so much easier if you'd just believe." Jack chimed, flashing me that smirk. "We wouldn't have to go through all this trouble on whether or not I existed."

"There's no trouble to go through!" I snapped, glaring up at him. "You don't exist!"

"Then why am I here?" Jack questioned, raising a dark brow.

I paused, unsure of how to answer that. "Because...I'm stressed! Yeah, and now I'm just imagining things."

Jack rolled his eyes before leaning downwards. A glitter of mischief flashed through his blue orbs and I blinked as he nipped my nose in a swift movement.

"You've just been nipped by Jack Frost," He smirked, backing away. "See ya!"

A huge gust of wind blew across my front yard as he flew up into the sky, disappearing as the moon shone down on him, white hair glimmering brightly.

I blinked. Slowly, I closed my mouth and carefully stepped inside. I put a hand to my head and took a deep breath.

Jenny was right.

I needed to get out and socialize.

* * *

**Once again, thank you all so much for all the reviews! I'm so glad that so many of you like it! :D And I'm also glad that you all have taken a liking to Liam. I know she's a little rough around the edges, but I hope you'll grow to like her as our main.**

**And no fear Just One of Those Days readers, there will be an update tomorrow! Late, I know. And you guys don't deserve to hear a bunch of lame excuses; you deserve constant updates like I keep promising, but don't deliver. So I hope you can forgive me.**

**Thank you all once more for giving this story so many reviews! Now all I can ask is that you continue to...**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	3. Fun

**My lord, so many reviews! This story only has two chapters yet so many, thank you all so much! You don't know how happy I am to see that so many people enjoy this story. Thank you all so much!**

**I do not own ROTG.**

* * *

**How to Make a Believer Believe**

**Chapter Three:**

_Fun_

* * *

"_Do you know who this is?"_

_I blinked, looking to my mother with a confused look on my face. "He's my baby brother."_

_My mother smiled her soft smile. Her eyes were always the prettiest shade of green. They were like emeralds, glittering with a shimmer that never seemed to die down. She nodded at me in approval._

"_That's right, and do you know what his name is?" She questioned, cradling the soft bundle in her arms._

"_William." I answered, remembering what Daddy had told me. "You named him William."_

"_Do you know why?" My mother continued softly, looking down fondly at me as I shook my head. "We named him William because Liam is in William. You two will always be close together. Without the Liam, he would just be Wil. Liam can stand on her own, but not William. Do you understand?"_

_Faintly, I got the idea that my mother wanted me to watch over my baby brother. I had already planned to do so though, since wasn't that what every older sibling did? "I understand, mommy."_

_She smiled, settling back down into her chair as she cradled my baby brother in her arms._

"_Watch over him."_

_Protect him._

_No matter what._

* * *

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!" Jessica, the Student Body President exclaimed, waving her perfectly manicured nails in exasperation. "The banner needs to be _centered_! Do you not understand that?"

I grumbled under my breath and shared an annoyed look with the boy next to me. He rolled his eyes and stretched it higher. "This better, princess?"

Jessica narrowed her eyes, examining the stupid banner with a careful eye. "Finally, you losers do something right."

I rolled my eyes. Another one of those downfalls of being a troublemaker was that you were often assigned to do tasks that most students were to lazy to do, meaning decoration committee and all that 'good' stuff.

My fellow delinquent, a boy named Rey grumbled under his breath. He was known pretty well for starting fights, and was one of the few troublemakers with a brain. He had dirty blonde hair and cold gray eyes. But he wasn't so bad once you got to know him. Little rough around the edges, but hey, weren't we all?

"You're simply an angel." A teacher commented, smiling brightly at Jessica who beamed. "Taking it on yourself to organize all of these things."

"Someone has too!" Jessica chirped, flipping a strand of curly caramel hair behind her. "And I honestly don't mind. Anything to help out the school!"

Scratch that. Guess _some_ people were too perfect.

And Jessica Tinkers _was _perfect. At least, to most of her peers and teachers. She was that caramel haired angel sent from above, with eyes like warm skies and flawless skin. She was Student Council President, and ran the school like a queen ran a kingdom.

Cliché, I know. But it isn't my fault teenage society has a tendency to act like typical high schoolers from some sappy high school movie.

Just thinking about how I had somehow managed to survive this long made me dread the days of high school for William. If my years were bad enough, how much worse could they get?

"Didn't even lift a nail to help." Rey grumbled, stepping down from the ladder and offering me a hand.

I got down myself and smirked. "Rather she didn't. If she were to be the one up there, she might just _accidentally _shove me down as payback for that locker prank."

"Ah, exploding slime." Rey shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Classic, Jostin."

I grinned in return, rolling my shoulders. "Well, since we're done lending a hand to society. I think I'll go now."

"Same." Rey yawned, looking at his silver watch he added. "I'm ditching later with a few buddies, you wanna come? We're headed to the movies."

"Nah," I shook my head. "Can't get another detention this week. I've been leaving William alone to often and I don't like it."

Rey shrugged and turned the other way. He raised a hand and offered a slight wave. "Stay out of trouble!"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my own backpack and beginning to walk away when the sound of heels on tile click clacked in my ears. I wondered how bad I would get if I were to just keep walking and ignore the super star headed my way. But before I could even start walking, Jessica was in my line of view.

"Liam!" She smiled, flashing bright white teeth at me. A pair of whiter teeth flashed through my head. _No_! Bad Liam. Forget about the imaginary boy. He does not exist!

I was grateful that he hadn't appeared while I was at school. The annoying _figment of my imagination _had been reappearing and disappearing all throughout this entire week. He show up, bug me about believing, leave, show up, leave, show up, _pretend to leave_, then leave, show up, and I'm sure you get the picture.

"How have you been? We haven't talked in ages!" Jessica continued, her eyes glimmering brightly.

"I've been fantastic!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes and smiling brightly at her. "How have _you _been?"

Her smile twitched and annoyance flickered through her orbs. I offered her a sly smirk and rocked back on my heels. "Something you need?"

"No, silly. I just wanted to give you this." Jessica reached into her back and pulled out a bright pink envelope. "It's an invite to a party I'm throwing tonight. _Everyone_ is going to be there, and I figured you'd want to come!"

I looked down at the bright pink envelope as if it would come to life and chase me down the halls, prepared to devour me whole while Jessica laughed at my misfortune. "What's the occasion?"

"It's _senior _year." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Parties are going to be going on practically everyday."

I had to give her that that much was true. "Well, thanks. I guess." I gingerly took the invitation, holding it by the tip, and seriously wondering if it was going to explode or try to eat me.

Jessica's smile brightened. "Hope to see you there!"

I watched as her caramel curls bounced as she click clacked away and I stared at the envelope.

Was I going to go? Socialize like Jenny had suggested? Maybe even meet a nice boy?

...

...

...

Haha, not in my lifetime.

I tossed it into my locker, prepared to let it become lost in all the other junk in there. I rolled my shoulder and began walking to my next class, eagerly awaiting the bell that would let me go home and take a nice long nap.

* * *

"Liam! Liam! Liam! You've got to get up!"

"Willie," I groaned, stuffing my face deeper into the softness of my pillow. "I've had a long day of school...can it wait?"

"It can't! You have to get up now!" William demanded, jumping up and down my bed.

I stifled a groan, feeling the mattress bounce up and down. "Is it an emergency?"

"Yes!"

"Is the house on fire?"

"No..."

"Did Grandma hurt herself?"

"No..."

"Are we being robbed?"

"No..."

"Is your life in any sort of danger?"

"...no."

"Then I'm sure it can wait." I murmured, burrowing deeper into my blankets to escape the chill that had seeped into the room. "And can you please close the window? I just want to take a nap..."

"Window's already closed."

"That's nice to know Jack, now could you be ever so kind and go keep William company? I just need another five minutes..." I yawned, enjoying the softness of the pillow beneath me.

...

...

...

"Jack!" I exclaimed, shooting up in a flurry of blankets and stuffed animals being tossed around. "Wha—What are you doing here? How'd you get in? What's—"

"Liam!" William exclaimed, coming to stand in front of me as I held a pillow in front of my chest in defense. "It's alright! _I_ let him in."

"You did _what_? Wait, you can see him? Wha—_huh_?" I spluttered, feeling myself blink, unable to comprehend what exactly was going on so soon after my nap.

"Yup." Jack began, a small little smile twitching on the corner of his lips. "The little tyke over here was kind enough to open the door for me when you wouldn't open up your window. Seeing as you were asleep and all."

I stared, mouth open like a fish out of water as Jack simply smiled. William beamed up at me as he nodded his head eagerly. "He's so cool Liam! He can make it snow, make it really cold, and, and, and he can fly!"

I switched my gaze over to William. "You can _see _him?"

Baby blues blinked owlishly up at me. "Well, yeah. Jack said you had to believe to see him, and I did believe! After what you told me, and the snow day yesterday, I believed really hard, and he showed up at our door!"

I closed my mouth and swallowed the dryness that had suddenly appeared. "You...can see him..."

"Yup!" William grinned, a happy little grin on his face. "And you can too! So that must mean you _do _believe!"

Jack grinned, looking over to me with a smug sort of look. "Believe now?"

I looked from my dear little baby brother to the smug devil and chose to do what any normal person would do when faced upon a situation like this.

I flopped back down into bed and groaned.

* * *

"What's it like being a spirit?"

"It's pretty cool. I get all these cool powers, and I get to live for as long as kids like you believe in me."

"So if I believe in you forever, you'll live forever?"

"That's right."

"That's so cool! What else can you do?"

"Well, I've still got tons of things I can do that even _I _didn't know I could do. And...Can you keep a secret?"

William's eyes grew large, the baby blues ridiculously in awe at what he was being asked. "I can! I swear!"

Jack's face widened with a soft grin. "I'm also a Guardian."

The boy's eyes widened even further if possible, "Does that mean you're like a super hero?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged, leaning back on the wooden stool, a faint smirk on his lips. "But unlike superheroes from comic books, _I'm real_. And I'm way cooler. We Guardians, we're sworn to a sacred oath to promise to protect kids all around the world, kids like _you_, for as long as your willing to believe in us."

"Us?" William echoed, his eyes watching Jack adorningly. "There are more?"

"Of course! Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, Sandman...Easter Bunny, we're all real. And we're _all _Guardians."

I nearly choked. _This could not be happening_. Jack Frost did not just basically state that all the other fairy tale myths were..._not myths_. Oh lord, I hoped so badly he was joking.

"That's so cool!' William exclaimed for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "Liam, isn't that cool?"

I offered a forced smile, eye twitching as Jack smiled smugly my way. "Sure, kiddo. That's _real _cool."

I couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the two boys before me. William could see him. William could see the devil, the bane of my existence, the snake in my boot, the thorn in my side, the one who shall not be named—

Wait. My bad, too far. But, you get the picture.

And this meant only one thing.

Jack _freaking _Frost was real.

..._Well_.

I wanted nothing more than to slam my head flat against the marble counter. Maybe this was all one really bad nightmare?

"This is all real." Jack smirked, looking as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Isn't it, Wills?"

"Yup!" William grinned, flashing me his adorable grin that made my heart clench as I gripped the counter with a death grip. "This is so cool Liam! I didn't know the guy you kept freaking out about was someone as cool as him!"

Jack arched a dark brow, turning to me now. "Freak out, hmm? That's not to fair to my fan club of fairies... Looks like they've got competition."

"Please," I began, holding up a hand for him to halt. "The only competition involving you is probably one for your head."

Jack looked thoughtful before he shrugged. "Probably have one of those too."

I looked around the kitchen, heading over to the fridge. Even though I wanted to be as _horrible _of a host as possible to the white devil sitting in my kitchen, manners shone through and I cringed, turning to him with a mug in hand.

"Would you like some hot—"

Jack gave me a blank stare, simply blinking once.

...

...

"Right," I murmured, feeling a light blush dust my cheeks as I turned around. "Jack Frost. Um, chocolate milk?"

"Chocolate milk?" Jack echoed, looking to me with a small grin. "Someone as stiff as you still drinks stuff like that?"

Defensively, I set down the cartoon with a rather childish cow cartoon on the front and cast him an annoyed glare. "It's _good_."

"...So?"

"That should be reason enough. Now do you want some or not?"

"Sure," Jack grinned, looking amused. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to pour three cups.

I slid one over to Jack across the counter and he caught it easily, lifting a brow at me as he looked down at the white cup, decorated with bright blue snowflakes. I chose instead to ignore the boy and walk over, setting a cup down in front of William before taking a sip of my own and smiling at the sweet taste.

"Jack," William breathed, his eyes wide as he looked up to the taller boy. "You are now officially my hero."

Jack beamed, and for a moment, I swore I saw something like..._joy_ in his dazzling blue eyes. I bit the inside of my lip, watching as the joyful expression seemed to make him glow with the compliment.

"Tell you what, little dude," Jack whispered, leaning his head downwards as he cast a careful glance my way, "I'll let you be my very own sidekick—"

William's eyes practically popped out of his head. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if letting these two converse would be the worst decision of my life.

"But, you have to swear, under your own oath." Jack continued, puffing his chest out as he looked down seriously to my baby brother. "Are you, William..."

"Jostin!"

"Jostin, prepared to swear, _on your life_, that no matter what, you'll assist children in need all around the world? Whether it be from the evil monsters in your closet, playground bullies, or even..." He cast a suspicious look my way. "_Evil older sisters_?"

William gaped, looking to me as he lowered his voice in a not so quiet whisper. "Liam can't be evil!...Can she?"

"She most certainly can." Jack answered, nodding his head wisely. "And that means you'll have to swear, that you'll be willing to protect kids from her fiery wrath."

"Excuse me—"

"I swear!" William exclaimed, jumping up and down in his seat. "I swear, I swear, I swear!"

"William, we do not swear in this house." I reprimanded, casting him a stern look and William blushed, looking down bashfully.

"Alright, since your older sister's such a killjoy," Jack flashed me one of his ever so annoying smirks. "You have to _promise_."

"I promise." William vowed, puffing out his tiny chest proudly. "I promise on my life! I'll be the best sidekick ever!"

Jack grinned, a warm look twinkling in his eyes. "Good. Now that I know I can trust you...How about you help me melt the stiff that's your older sis?"

I cast Jack an annoyed glare, but couldn't find it in my heart to ruin William's good mood by kicking this sorry excuse for a 'Guardian' out of my house. Jack seemed to have caught onto this too and he smirked, settling down quite comfortably.

_Oh I was so going to kick his—_

"How about we go outside and have ourselves an ultimate snowball fight?" Jack suddenly proposed, a grin on his face as he sat up and floated a few feet above the floor. William's eyes widened in amazement and I sighed through my nose.

"Can we Liam? Can we?" William chirped, fluttering around me excitedly. I glanced out at the window behind me. It was probably somewhere around the late fours...and dark came sooner than wished during winter...

"Alright, how about you go out and mesa around for a bit," I complied, offering him a small smile. "But get back in soon, okay? Lily should be home soon from her little club meeting, so make sure you have all your homework done, and I'll be back in time to get dinner ready."

"Wait, you're not coming?" Jack began, furrowing his brows as he looked to me in confusion. "Why aren't you coming? Don't you want to have fun?"

"I'm pretty sure wherever you are, fun stays _very _far away." I retorted, rolling my eyes as I put away the empty cups in the sink. "Besides, I have work, remember?"

Jack frowned. "But you're still a _kid_. Fun is like, a necessity! You need it to live! Otherwise you'd just be some...some..."

"Boring grown up!" William offered and Jack nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, a boring grown up. Come on, snowflake. One good snowball fight isn't going to hurt ya." Jack persisted, floating over with a grin on his face. "Lighten up! Have _fun_."

"I don't want to be called a grown up by the eighteen-year old." I stated blandly, taking a step back from him. "And I have _plenty _of fun. Just not with you. And not all of us have a job that only involves bringing winter to the world. I've got a family to support."

Jack opened his mouth to protest but I merely waved him away with a wave of my hand. "Don't try to change my mind; I need to get to work. Have fun Willie! Come in soon, okay?"

"Okay!" William chirped, smiling as he ran up and hugged Liam, his arms just wrapping around her waist. "Be safe! Come home soon!"

My eyes softened and I offered him a warm smile, a genuine smile. Huh, haven't done one of those in awhile. "I will, now don't have too much fun!"

"You can never have too much fun." Jack snorted, rolling his eyes at the thought.

I rolled my eyes at him and with a final smile William's way, slipped out the door.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" William cried, flopping down on the ground as his flushed cheeks stretched wide in a smile. "How'd you make all the snowballs?"

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack grinned, leaning back against his staff coolly. "The _coolest _Guardian there is."

William looked at him in amazement, chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

"So, my faithful sidekick, tell me..." Jack began, floating a few feet above the ground as William lay flat against a soft mound of snow. "What's Liam's deal?"

"What do you mean?" William inquired, looking up at the snowy haired spirit curiously.

"Why is she so...stiff?" Jack clarified, watching the boy with a small smile as he made mini blizzards blow around the ground, whirling up the snow in a frenzy.

William's eyes lit up and a he chased after the mini storms, leaping through them with a burst of giggles. Jack grinned, happy to have another kid to talk too. Maybe he and Jamie knew each other.

William sat down on a fresh mound of snow, tapping his small chin in thought. "Well, she works a lot."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I can tell. But I mean, _why _does she work so much?" The winter bringer took a seat beside the boy, leaning against his staff. "Your mom and dad should be the ones working."

William grew silent and Jack glanced over to the boy curiously. "Something wrong little dude?"

"My mom and dad died." William answered finally, setting his small hands down on his knees.

Jack froze. Well, stiffened. _How stupid was he? _He should have seen this sooner. There were never any cars parked in their garage, the lack of adults in the home besides their grandma... Liam practically running the house...

_Stupid_. Jack grimaced, looking down at the boy beside him. "Willie...I'm—"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" William chirped, a grin on his face. "They died a few years back. I was pretty little, and Liam was only fifteen, so our Grandma came and took care of us!"

Jack felt his eyes soften. He had often met kids here and there with a parent missing from their lives, divorced, remarried, and he knew how hard it must have been to be so young and loose someone you cared about.

"So after they died, these people came," William continued, patting the snow in front of him into a little castle. "They talked to Liam and when I asked, she said they were people I didn't need to worry about. I don't know why, but she always gets _really _angry when they're around. She says they want to take us away. But they leave us alone now that we have Grams with us."

Jack made a small noise, waving his staff and causing the small snow castle William had made to erupt into a full out kingdom. The boy's eyes widened and Jack grinned, leaning back.

"So now," William started, once more. "Liam works really hard so that we have food and all that stuff. And she's always making sure I have good grades and Grandma's alright, which is so unfair! Cause she always gets in trouble at school, but s...sc...sco..."

"Scold." Jack offered and William nodded his small head in thanks, little pompom on his hat bouncing.

"Yeah, that. She scolds me whenever I get in trouble." William giggled, tossing pieces of snow onto the mini ice dragon attacking the princess in the tower. "But, you know she doesn't hate you right?"

Jack paused in waving his staff about, looking to the little boy curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Liam." William repeated. "She doesn't hate you. I know she can be kinda mean, but she's really nice, and really sweet. She just doesn't like people to know it."

"Why?" Jack wondered, asking himself more than the boy beside him. "Doesn't she have any friends?"

"Oh sure!" William grinned. "But not _close _friends. Like, now and then, some guys who get in trouble come over, but they're real nice once you get to know them. They hang out with me and play and all that stuff! But Liam says she doesn't have time for friends."

Jack felt an odd disturbance at the thought of other guys hanging out with Liam. Maybe they were a bad influence? "Doesn't have time?"

"Yup. I mean, there's her de...dete..deten..."

"Detention."

"Yeah, detention! Her detention buddies, but otherwise, that's it." William nodded wisely before letting out a rawr as he blew the ice dragon's head off with a well aimed snowball.

Jack winced at the sight. Tapping his chin in thought he furrowed his brows. "Does Liam get bad grades?"

"Nuh uh! She's a straight A student! She doesn't use those funny white sticks some teenagers have, and she never drinks out of those big glass bottles. Actually," William tilted his head to the side. "The only thing she ever gets in trouble is for pranks, ditching, and back talking!"

_Not surprising_. Jack mused, clearly picturing the fiery girl making sarcastic comments back at some red faced teacher. "Does Liam...hurt herself?"

"What? Why would she do that?" William exclaimed, looking at Jack with wide eyes. "I know she trips here and there, and sometimes she aci...accah..."

"Accidentally."

"Thanks. Accidentally gets burned by the stove, but she'd never hurt herself! Liam's...Liam's the best person ever!" William declared faithfully. Jack nodded, there went the idea that she was struggling emotionally...Then what was it? There had to be a reason for why he was so interested in her.

Standing up and looking to Jack indetermination, William also added, "Liam's strong. And when I get older, I'm going to be stronger! So I can protect her instead of Liam protecting me! I'm the man of the house."

Jack found himself grinning at the little kid's determination. This was why he loved being a Guardian. Kids were always so..._bright_. They were innocent, filled with good hearts and the will to want to be good. It was always a shame when they grew up and lost that little bit of themselves.

"Alright, enough boring talk," Jack stood up, a huge grin on his face. "You got a sled?"

William blinked. "Yeah..."

Jack eyes glimmered mischievously.

"Then you better go get it, because we're about to have ourselves an ultimate sled ride."

* * *

"Thank you for shopping with us! Have a nice day." I smiled, waving to the couple that slipped out of the store, bags in hand.

The Coffee Bookstore was warmed with the heater on full blast, offering a pleasant sanctuary for those out to escape the cold winter settling over the town. I glanced to the clock on the wall.

_Six thirty..._

I looked out the large window that offered a display of books to the side. People traveled back and forth, bundled up for the cold weather outside. Some carrying bags, others cups of hot beverages.

I looked to the right and found Jenny reading her newest magazine vividly. I drummed my finger along the counter, idly watching the customers slowly move from isle to isle.

I was not bored.

"So," Jenny's voice called in my direction. I blinked, looking over as she peered at me from the top of her magazine. "You find yourself a boyfriend yet?"

My drumming missed a beat and I glanced at her in exasperation. "Jen, we've been over this—"

"Yeah, yeah. Can't blame me for hoping. How about that snow hunk of yours, hmm? Still seeing him around?" Jenny continued, ignoring all forms of protests on the subject.

I thought about how to reply. If I told her I was now seeing him on a daily basis, I would be diagnosed as crazy and shipped off to the nearest asylum. And before I would have agreed. Except for the painful fact that William could see him too.

Dang it Life, cut me some slack.

"Nah, it looks like he's finally disappeared." I lied, rolling my shoulders with a sigh. "And good riddance."

"Too bad." Jenny murmured, "He sounded pretty cute."

I simply sat down on my stool, and slammed my head against the counter.

This was going to be a long day...

I sighed through my nose and glanced over to the display window, watching the crowds move on by, getting on with their lives...

I blinked, watching as a bright blur of orange shot by on a sled, going probably way over the speed limit. I watched the blur of bright orange sliding off as a blur of blue and white flashed off right beside the small boy.

...

...

...

"_WILLIAM?_" I exclaimed, shooting out of my seat and sprinting out the door.

I shoved open the front door with a slam and stared, wide eyed as my little brother zoomed through and around cars driving across the street, on a _sled_. My eyes locked on the bobbing head of fluffy white hair that sailed beside my brother, creating a path of ice around the cars to keep him from getting hit.

"William!" I shouted, racing across the streets after my younger brother. "What on earth—"

I halted as a car honked angrily my way. I broke to a halt as it zipped on past, choosing instead to watch, mouth agape as he slid down his _sled _through the traffic. My eyes widened in horror as a truck blared on by, unaware to the small boy down below.

I opened my mouth to shout his name when Jack's face split in a grin and he safely carried William off the path, sending him flying across the streets, over pedestrian's heads, and landing safely.

And but a few feet from me.

William's eyes were wide and giggles escaped his lips furiously. The small boy leapt up into the air while I remained frozen in place, unable to comprehend as he fist bumped the air. "That was awesome! Jack, you're amazing!"

"I know, I know." Jack smirked, floating on by as he twirled his wooden staff proudly. "That was fun right?"

"You bet! Can we do it again?"

"William..." I breathed, finally finding the words leave my mouth. Baby blues turned my way and William blinked in surprise before flashing me his warm smile.

"Hiya Liam! What're you doing out here? Don't you have work?"

"I s-saw you...sled...streets...cars..." Words barely left my lips and Jack raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, you alright there?"

_Snap_.

"Alright? _Alright_?" I exclaimed, marching over to where the teen stood. Jack's eyes widened in bewilderment as I jutted a finger into his chest; ignoring the biting cold and glaring angrily at him. "No. I am _not _alright. _You_ just sent my _baby brother _sledding across a street! A _street_! What if he got hit by a car? _What if he was killed_?"

"Chill," Jack made a calm down motion with his hands as he grinned down at me, downy hair flittering in a perfect clump to just barely dip into his eyes. "We were just having some fun—"

"You call nearly getting killed fun?" I shrilled, tugging at my hair in exasperation. "You just put my baby brother in danger! _What were you thinking?_"

"Its okay, Liam." William suddenly spoke up. I blinked and halted in a releasing a string of not to kid friendly words Jack's way. "I thought it'd be fun..." He looked down at his feet and shifted nervously. "I'm sorry..."

I bit down on my lip and glared hard at Jack, fury flickering through. The spirit rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, looking apologetic at putting me through such terror. "We were just trying to have some fun...Sorry."

"I'm really sorry, Liam!" William apologized, "I won't do it ever again."

I slumped, unable to bring myself to yell at his crestfallen face. "It's alright, but...just don't do something that again, okay? What were you thinking?" I patted him on the head and turned to cast Jack a dirty look. "And I'm not finished with you yet, snowboy."

Jack smiled sheepishly, scratching the side of his head with his staff. "Sorry?"

"Don't be mad at him," William tugged on my sleeve. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"I don't mind you having fun." I began, looking down at him softly. "Just not..._this _kind of fun." I gave Jack a pointed glare.

"But it was really fun, Liam!" William persisted, "I wish you could have as much fun as I did!"

Out of the corner of my eye, Jack seemed to stiffen, a look of realization dawning on his face as he seemed to have his own miniature light bulb moment.

...Why did I suddenly feel like running as far away from the snowy haired devil as possible?

* * *

A sigh of bliss escaped my lips as I flopped down onto my mattress, smiling peacefully.

Steam slightly radiated off of me as my dampened hair scattered across my fluffy white pillow. Decked in an ever so comfy baggy white shirt and ice cream patterned pants, I flipped over and stretched my hands above my head.

Glancing over, the clock read a blaring eleven. I mentally chided myself for showering so late, but shrugged it off as I trudged over to the desk where my stack of textbooks and homework lay.

William had been tucked safely to bed, his room being right across from my own. I felt a sigh of relief escape me at the thought of him out of danger. But for as long as that white haired annoyance continued to follow me around, he would be getting into more situations like this. I just knew it.

Before I could even sit down I heard a tapping noise against my window. A chill ran up my spine and I grimaced, slowly turning my head and spotting the familiar head of white.

Eyes like winter stared back at me as Jack waved, standing outside the window with an expectant look on his face.

_Ignore him Liam._ I mentally chanted, looking down at my papers. _Ignore him and he'll go away. Ignore him and he'll go away..._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Ignore..._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Ta—_

"Alright!" I exclaimed, standing up and marching over to the window with a growl. Jack flashed me a sweet smile and waited patiently as I jiggled the lock for a minute, waiting till it clicked in the right place before sliding it up.

Chilly air blasted my face as the glass pane went up. The air was cool and crisp, the sky slighted blanketed with clouds covering the shining stars. But the moon shone out brightly, watching down on us.

"What do you want?" I snapped, leaning out the window, hands holding the glass pane up as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Jack gave me that coy little smile of his. The one where just the side of his mouth barely twitched up. "May I come in?"

"No."

Jack pouted. "Pretty please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Who in the right mind would let a stranger into their room," I grumbled, giving him an annoyed look. "What do you take me for? Those girls in romance novels?"

"Would you get mad if I hoped for a yes?"

"Yes."

"Than no."

I rolled my eyes and with a resigned sigh, backed away. Jack's eyes flickered in surprise but he gratefully slipped in. I slid the window shut quietly, shivering at the burst of cold that entered the room upon his presence.

The area where he stood slightly dusted over in a glimmer of blue frost. The fern like patterns spreading across the wood. I crossed my arms over my chest, ignoring the shiver that ran up my arms and gave him a careful look. "Now what do you want?"

"What, I can't visit a faithful believer?" Jack teased, striding around the room curiously, eyes examining the pale blue walls. "You know, you've got a pretty..._bland _room."

"Gee, thanks." I retorted dryly. "I try my best to impress weirdoes with sticks."

Jack tapped his wooden staff to the floor. "Staff."

"Looks like an overgrown stick to me."

"Staff." He repeated stubbornly, his face hard in a child like determination. I blinked at the sight and shook my head. Jack grinned and gazed around, eyes trailing over my dresser, mattress without a bed frame, desk, closet... The beautiful hues paused at the picture on my nightstand.

I glanced back at the frame and then back at him. "If all you came here for was to look at my room like some creeper, I'm kicking you out..." I warned, rocking back on my heels.

Jack blinked, as if out of a reverie of sorts as he looked back to me. And honestly, as much as I hated the guy, I had to admit that he had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen.

William's were this warm baby blue color, like robin's eggs. They gave you this warm, fluffy feeling. And were a dangerous weapon if used in the dreaded puppy stare. But Jack's were like the season of winter, the shades of blue contrasting and conflicting as they fought for dominance within the hues.

_Cold...alluring_.

"...figured you deserved to know." Jack finished and I blinked, not having realized that he had been talking this entire time.

"What was that?"

Jack arched a slender brow. "I said; that I believe I've finally found out why I noticed you in the first place. And I just figured you deserved to know too."

I blinked once more. "You mean you actually have a _reason_? And here I thought you just liked to bother girls out of boredom. Huh, go figure."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You want to know why or not?"

"I'm listening."

"You," Jack began, nearly giving me a heart attack as he pointed his staff dead straight at me, the curled tip nearly touching my nose. "Need to learn how to have fun."

...

...

...

"Excuse me?" I questioned, completely confused.

Jack smirked, setting his staff down and draping his arms over it as he scrutinized me carefully. "It all made sense once I thought about it. The reason why I've been so interested in you; is because in reality, you need help! And it's help that I can give, seeing as I'm the Guardian of Fun."

I looked to him, baffled by the words spewing from his mouth. "Pardon?"

"You need to learn how to have fun." Jack repeated, the words slow as if he were trying to explain it to a three-year old. "You're still a kid, and you still believe too. As long as you believe in me, it's my job to protect you. But as the Guardian of Fun, I'm needed here to show you how to have a good time!"

"Hold up," I put a hand to my head and looked at him through furrowed brows. "You're telling me, that the reason you've been bugging me this whole time is because I need to learn how to have _fun_?"

"I didn't know it at first, but when William said how he wanted you to have fun too; I realized that must be it!" His blue hues lit up. "That must be why I'm so interested in you! You need my help to have fun. And as the Guardian of Fun, it'd be a pleasure too. How about we start by—"

"Do you realize how crazy this all sounds?" I demanded, looking at him crossly. "I do not need to learn how to have fun. Especially from some fairy tale character like you. I'm very happy on my own you know."

"No kid should be working as hard as you do." Jack continued, his eyes hard with determination. "Despite the circumstances, you need to lighten up and have some fun. And I can promise you that I don't plan on leaving you alone until you do."

I blinked in amazement at him. "You can't be serious. You can't just barge into people's lives and say what they need to do. What _I _need to do, is kick you out of my room and get started on my homework."

"See! That's what I'm talking about!" Jack exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "What kind of kid wants to do _homework _instead of having fun? Were you dropped on your head as a baby or what?"

"I think I should be the one asking that." I grumbled, "And I don't like doing homework as much as the next guy, but it still has to get done. And I don't need your so called 'help'."

"Trust me," Jack began, stepping forward with a smirk on his face. "I know when someone needs to have fun, and _you_, snowflake, need a huge dose of it."

I bristled. Who was he to tell me all this? "Why don't you just...go home?"

"Burgess is my home," Jack grinned.

"Then go..._home _home."

"...Home home?"

"You know what I mean!" I exclaimed, waving my hand as I stomped my foot slightly in exasperation. "Just..._leave_."

Jack sat cross legged, floating in mid air as he stared back at me. "What if I don't wanna?"

"Jack Frost, I _will _grab a hose and spray you with the hottest water I have."

"I could just freeze it."

"I have a lighter."

"I have a staff!"

"And I have an English textbook."

"...So?"

"Hardcover."

Jack rolled his eyes at my reluctance and floated towards my bed. I instantly shied away from the cold air that followed him and moved towards the other half of my room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"How come you don't have a bed frame?" Jack questioned, tapping the mattress covered in sheets and blankets.

"I don't like them." I answered and he arched a brow.

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"That's no answer."

"It takes up less space!" I snapped, feeling my face grow hot as I mumbled something under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I grumbled, clutching my arms tighter to my chest.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you say something else." Jack persisted, floating over as he cupped a hand over his ear, leaning towards me. "What was that now?"

I sighed in annoyance. "I told my dad to take it out when I was little because I didn't want any monsters under my bed, happy?"

There was a moment of silence before I felt a biting cold sensation pinch at my cheek. I quickly swatted Jack's hand away as I rubbed my now slightly purple cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're such a kid," Jack laughed, draping his arms around his staff as he looked at me in amusement. "I can't believe you act like such a stiff, when really, you're just—"

"You're one to talk." I snapped, glaring at him. "This is coming from a guy who makes a living off of making it snow and wreaking havoc on the general public."

"Hey! It's called having fun."

"It's called being a danger to the public."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah—why am I even arguing with you?" I shook my head. "Just..._shoo_. Go...bug some random girl walking home."

"I'm already bugging a random girl." Jack smirked, idly twirling about as he remained cross legged, turning upside down. "Besides, everyone loves hanging out with..._Jack Frost_."

I gave him a deadpan and pointedly pointed to my window.

"Alright, alright," Jack held up his hands. "I respect a woman's privacy. I'll go..."

I tightened my arms to my chest and watched as he jiggled the lock, looking curious as to how it wouldn't budge until it finally hit the right spot and slid open. He pushed up the window, and I sighed.

"Jack, hold up,"

He looked back curiously. Eyes wide with this child like innocence I found myself baffled on how quickly his appearance changed.

"Oh, that's right." Jack mused, leaning back into the room, a grin on his face as he turned his face towards me. "Goodbye kiss?"

He puckered his pale lips and I blinked blandly at him, gently shoving his face away with a poke of a finger to his cheek. "Nice try, but no. I just wanted to...thank you. I guess. For spending time with William while I was gone. He looked like he really had fun. Except for the fact that you almost killed him."

Jack looked faintly surprised before a warm smile touched his lips. "It was my pleasure. I love kids. HE should meet another friend of mine, name's Jamie. He lives not too far. Maybe they could be playmates or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, but still, thank you. Just don't expect me to say it again. Ever."

"Well instead of saying it, you could always show it..." Jack trailed off, a smirk playing on his lips as he turned his cheek my way, an expectant look on his face.

I blinked, feeling a smirk play on my lips. "I guess one couldn't hurt..."

Jack's face brightened and he leaned forward. I took a step forward, making sure he was already out the window before I moved my lips closer to his cheek.

"In your dreams, Frosty."

The window slid down with a _slam _and Jack pouted at me through the window. I flashed him an annoyed glare and promptly moved away.

His bob of white hair disappeared from the window with a chilly breeze. I put a hand to my desk and risked a glance back. Sure enough, he was gone, but...

I groaned, slumping down into my swivel chair as I faced the three letter word scrawled across my window through the frost.

_Fun_.

...

...

...

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**Once again, I can't thank you all enough for all these reviews. This is really the most I've ever had for just two chapters alone, and I'm so glad that you all like the story, as well as Liam herself.**

**As you can see, Liam has now come to terms with herself, but it doesn't mean she's happy. :D This story itself does have a plot, but it'll progress rather normally for the most part until we get into the story line.**

**Just One of Those Days fans, an update will be posted next week! I will alternate on Sundays between these two, so don't fret.**

**To answers some questions, I won't be giving anything about Liam's past straight out, you'll have to read and find out if the cause for her disbelief in belief is from some past, or merely, her own choice~**

**ONCE AGAIN. Thank you all so much! Jack Frost plushies to you all!**

**HAPPY DECEMBER! AND NOW ALL I CAN ASK IS THAT YOU REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	4. Through The Snow We Go

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**I do not own ROTG.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

* * *

**How to Make A Believer Believe**

**Chapter Four:**

_Through The Snow We Go_

* * *

The room was pleasantly warm.

I smiled to myself, snuggling deeper into the downy softness of my blankets as I basked in the faint warmth of the house. I knew that any moment, my alarm would be ringing its annoying little ring, but for now, I may as well enjoy the piece while I could.

I let out a small sigh and let myself doze off. A few more minutes couldn't hurt, would they?

"Rise and shine, snowflake!" A voice shouted into my ear, a blast of cold air whistling past me. "We've got a fun day ahead of us!"

I let out a squeak, leaping in my blankets only to topple over to the side and hit the wooden floor with a _thud_.

I let out a low groan and warily peered up, meeting bright blue eyes and an equally bright grin.

"What do you _want_?" I whined, grabbing the blankets hanging over the edge of my bed and pulling them down over me. "I was _sleeping_."

"Well, you have to be awake to have fun." Jack snorted, rolling his eyes playfully. "Now up ya' go! We have a fun filled day planned for us."

"Fun, huh?" I grumbled, propping myself up on my elbow to look up at him better. "You do realize I have school, don't you?"

Jack simply smirked, pointing to my window with a tilt of his staff. I glanced over and blinked, soft white flakes falling down past my window showed that it had started snowing.

"A little snow won't—"

"Liam! Liam!" William burst into my room, already decked out in winter clothing and a wide grin on his face. "You won't believe—Hey, Jack! What're you doing here?"

"Hey, Willie!" Jack grinned, waving a hand at the boy. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"It's a snow day!" William exclaimed and I blinked at him in shock, Jack looking to me with a smirk.

"There," he began, twirling his staff in his hand, "Now that you don't have to worry about school, let's get started on Fun 101, hmm?"

I gave him a bland look as I stood up, yawning loudly as I stretched, keeping my eyes focused on him. "You do realize I have work later, don't you?"

"I won't make you leave work, so relax." Jack grinned, "I know you need to support the family, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun."

I could only stare in disbelief at the grinning white haired devil. William practically hopped about the room, grabbing some of my usual clothes and tossing them over to me. "Hurry up, Liam!"

White teeth were all I could see as Jack continued to grin ever-so-triumphantly at me. My alarm chose this moment to suddenly burst to life and I let loose a low sigh and blew and strand of hair from my face.

Today was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

"No."

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun! I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing to me."

"Ouch. Ever heard of letting someone down easy?"

"Ever heard of leaving someone alone? Or better yet, do you even know the meaning of the word _no_?"

Jack rolled his eyes and patted me on the head playfully. "Lighten up, snowflake. One sled down hill won't kill you."

I narrowed my eyes and jerked my head away from his hand. "I am _not _a snowflake. And for all you know, it could!"

...

...

...

"Alright, it may be unlikely but it could happen!"

Jack shook his head, his hair tossing this way and that. "The hill isn't even that big, this is the perfect spot for beginners."

"I'm not a beginner." I snapped. "I've done this before."

"Then what's so bad about doing it now?" Jack questioned, arching a dark brow at me. "Did you suddenly develop a fear of sleds?"

"You know what," I blinked. "I did. Well, guess I can't go on!" I turned on one heel and began to walk away. "Guess I better go home and—"

"Not so fast there, scaredy cat." Cold hands gripped my shoulders and turned me around. Jack laid an arm over my shoulders, the freezing temperature of his body seeping in, and herded me back to the starting point. "You are going on a sled ride if it kills me."

I looked at him in confusion. "But aren't you supposed to be immortal?"

Jack flashed me a minty white grin. "That's the point."

I ducked under his arm and looked up to him in annoyance. "Listen, pal—"

"Pal?" Jack perked up, looking to me with shining blue orbs. "Does that mean we're technically friends now?"

"Not in your lifetime—"

"You might want to rephrase that."

"You get my point!" I snapped, throwing my arms up in the air in frustration. "I am _not _going on the sled. That's final."

"Come on, Liam!" William pleaded for the thousandth time. "It's fun! I do it all the time, and nothing bad ever happens."

"_Yet_," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "I just don't feel like it, Willie. I'll just watch you, okay?"

William pouted and looked up, eyes shining sadly.

No. _No_. I will _not _give in.

"Please, Liam?" William begged, looking up at me sadly with his baby blue hues, puppy dog stare in full affect. "Just _one _ride?"

_I'm not going to give in_.

"Alright," I sighed, slumping in defeat as William jumped about, pumping his fists into the air.

I glanced over and noticed Jack staring at William in shock, his mouth slightly agape in disbelief as he swung his head around to look at me.

Eyes like winter bore into my own orbs. "I've been trying my hardest to get you to go and all he has to do is ask _once_? What is this?"

"He didn't ask once." I corrected, walking towards the blasted sled. "Plus, he wasn't annoying like you."

Jack gaped at me in disbelief. Blinking, he leaned over and glanced at William. "Think you could teach me how to do that?"

"Sure!" William beamed, fixing the fluffy hat on his head. "Liam's a sucker for the puppy dog face!"

"I am not!" I argued. "I just didn't want Frosty over here getting any ideas."

"I would never," Jack began, looking aghast as he put a hand over his heart. "I'm wounded you think so badly of me!"

I gave him a blank stare and Jack smirked. "Alright, alright, now let's get this show started now, shall we?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, looking down at the blue wooden sled nervously. "Do I _really _have to do this?" I questioned.

"Yes." William and Jack chorused.

I gave the two an annoyed look and sighed, nudging the wooden item with my foot warily. I felt a gaze on me and looked up to meet an amused look Jack Frost.

"W-What?" I grumbled, feeling my cheeks grow slightly hot. "I don't like sleds, okay?"

"I never said anything." Jack held his hands up in surrender. "But you've got nothing to worry about, I promise."

I gave him a disbelieving look and Jack rolled his eyes, "Your brother's got it down."

I blinked and looked to my left only to see that William had reached the end of the hill and was now waving up at me.

"Come on, Liam!" William called up, cupping his hands around his mouth. "It's fun!"

I bit the inside of my lip and took a seat on the sled. It was built so that you could tuck you legs under a small curve and grip a metal bar that ran across it. I planted my feet down firmly on either side of me and looked down at the small hill warily.

Jack planted his staff in the snow and draped himself over it, arms slung over lazily. "You need a little push there?"

"N-no." I answered curtly, cursing at myself for stuttering. "I can do this."

Jack arched a brow and looked at me, that look of amusement still clear on his face as he watched me. A sudden thought hit me and I looked to him suspiciously. "You better not pull anything, Frosty."

Jack blinked at me innocently, "What on earth do you mean by that?"

I gave him a flat stare and he let out a loose laugh. "Calm down, sheesh. I won't do anything funny."

I gave him a hard stare. "Promise?"

Amusement flittered through his wintery orbs. Jack clasped his hands behind his back and nodded his head. "Promise."

Giving him one final stare, I took a deep breath and swallowed the growing lump once more. "H-Here goes..."

I gave myself a little push and held back yelping as the sled tipped downwards. My hands gripped tightly onto the cold metal and I felt the cold wind rush past me as I sloped down the hill.

I blinked back the flurry of white and found a small grin touching my lips as I slid down the hill, my grip slowly lessened and a small laugh built up in my throat as I zipped down the hill.

"That's it, Liam!" William cheered, his small figure nearing as I came close to the end.

I grinned, feeling the sled slowly come to a stop as the wind began to die down. A sudden lurch of speed sent me gripping the metal bar as my eyes widened in shock as I whizzed past William, who looked equally shocked.

I gave a shout of surprise as the sled began to gain speed, zipping in between mounds of snow and going over some. I glanced around me in confusion, fear and adrenaline pumping through my veins as the speed constantly increased.

"Havin' fun?" A cheeky voice questioned and I whipped my head to the side to find Jack, calmly floating on his back.

His hands were behind his head as he lay on his staff, a icy trail of blue marking the path for the sled as it continued to weave in and out, zig zagging left and right.

"Jack!" I exclaimed over the wind rushing past me. "Stop this sled _right now_!"

Jack cupped a hand near his ear. "What was that? Stop going _slow_? Well, you asked for it!"

I felt a yelp tear from my lips as the trail slickened and I was suddenly rushing past kids. The children looked up in surprise and their eyes widened as I whizzed by. I caught the faintest sounds of some of them shouting a greeting to Jack.

I looked up to him in disbelief, clutching at the handle bar with my life as the cold wind ran into my face. "Jack! S-Sto—eep!"

The sled had gone over a soft mound of snow and slid upwards into the sky, propelling me forward. It landed with a hard smack to the ground and I looked up in fear as I realized I was no longer on the snowy ground, but on a sidewalk.

"Jack!" I cried, tearing my eyes away from the constantly moving scenery and glaring at the white haired devil. "Stop this thing right now! We're going to—"

The sled swung to the side, nearly avoiding a couple people walking by, shocked looks on their faces as they stared after me. "Crash!"

"Relax," Jack flashed a blinding white smirk at me. "I've got you."

...

...

...

"If you," I began, shouting to be heard above the wind whistling past me. "In anyway think that's supposed to make me feel better, you have another thing coming, buddy!"

"First pal, now buddy? I'm really starting to think we're friends." Jack grinned, tipping his staff and causing the sled to jerk to the right to avoid a stroller.

I let out another yelp as the sled lurched, using a slumped cart for a ramp, the path through me upwards. I shut my eyes, feeling the wind rush past me, and fearing the worst.

_Relax_. The word repeated itself in my head and slowly, I opened up one eye to find that I had not yet been injured, despite the fact that the sled was still moving. I opened my eyes fully and blinked, seeing the people rush past in a blur.

And oddly enough, I wanted to laugh.

A small smile forcefully tugged its way up my lips and I let out a small burst of laughter as the sled continued to zip this way and that. I felt Jack's eyes on me and I attempted to stifle my laughter, but found it impossible.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and found Jack grinning, a triumphant look on his face.

"Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?" Jack grinned, floating over to my right and looking ahead in excitement, staff tipping left and right as he paved a path for the sled to follow.

"S-Stop!" I managed to get out, fighting down the burst of excitement in my chest. "We need to stop!"

Jack looked to me and arched a brow. "Keep going?"

"Jack!" I exclaimed, the excitement now dying down as I gripped the bar tighter. "We need to stop."

Jack looked ready to keep going but I caught his eye and looked at him sternly. "Please. We need to stop."

Blue met aquamarine and Jack looked slightly disappointed, but none the less, and to my surprise, the sled slowly began to slow down. I looked back up and found ourselves back in the snow covered ground of the nearby area.

I slowly got off the sled, feeling my legs wobble uncertainly. I yelp as they buckled out from under me, but freezing arms stopped my fall. I looked up and met a grinning Jack, whose eyes were alight with an energetic glow.

For a moment, I found myself frozen.

His eyes seemed to have that affect. One look into those bright orbs could freeze you on the spot. I vaguely wondered if it came with being a Winter spirit.

Reality suddenly gripped me and I shivered, feeling the cold temperature he seemed to give off begin to seep into me. No matter how often he visited, I was still human. I still got cold, and being this close, you get _really _cold.

I stumbled backwards and blinked, still numb from the...fast paced sled ride.

"So," Jack began, the corner of his lip tugging upwards faintly in that little smirk of his. "Did a workaholic have some fun today?"

"I am _not _a workaholic." I answered coldly. "And that was not, in anyway, _fun_. I could have been killed!"

"You think I'd ever let someone get hurt having fun?" Jack questioned, looking to me coolly as he draped his arms over his staff.

_No_. "Yes." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You didn't seem to mind when we were whizzing by innocent bystanders!"

Jack kept his cocky grin. "Admit it. You had fun today."

"I did _not_." I argued, looking at him sternly and Jack continued to smirk now.

"Then why did I see a smile on your face?" He challenged, taking a step towards me. "In fact, I'm _pretty _sure I heard you _laughing _back there."

"It's called laughing out of fear." I shot back, adjusting the jacket on my shoulders. "It just happens to be one of the reactions some people have."

"Or," Jack grinned, the blinding white smile aimed my way once more. "You were having fun; you just don't want to admit it. Maybe there's hope for you after all."

I opened my mouth to argue when the sound of snow crunching hit my ears. I turned and blinked as William ran up to us, an excited look on his face. "Liam, that was so cool!"

"That was not cool," I reprimanded. "That was _dangerous_."

"But you had fun didn't you?" William questioned, his baby blues wide and hopeful.

Jack gave me a self satisfied smirk, and I bit back the urge to wipe that smirk off of his face. I looked down at the hopeful little brother below me and sighed. "Maybe a _little _bit."

William's eyes lit up and I smiled at the happy look on his face. "I knew it! Jack its working!"

"Looks like it, kiddo." Jack grinned, ruffling William's head. "There may be hope for your sister yet."

"Jack! That was so cool!" A voice cried and I blinked, turning to watch a younger boy rush past me and stop before Jack. "You should have told me you were visiting!"

The boy had an auburn sort of shade of hair. Light freckles seem to dot his face as he looked up at Jack in awe. I guesstimated that he was probably somewhere in his early double digits.

"Jamie!" Jack's eyes shone affectionately and I watched curiously as the spirit ruffled this Jamie's head. "Well if it isn't my favorite believer."

"How long are you staying this time?" Jamie questioned, a wide smile on the boy's face as he looked up at Jack.

"For a little bit longer, actually." Jack replied, a fond smile on his face as he gazed down at the boy. "But then I've got to go, spreading fun to the rest of the world doesn't happen on its own."

"Funny," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. "People seem to be having fun just fine without you."

Jamie turned around and looked to me curiously. "Who're you?"

"Now Jamie," Jack chided, patting the boy on the shoulder. "It's not nice to ask for someone's name before giving yours."

Jamie's cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat, taking a step towards me and holding his hand out. "I'm Jamie Bennett, it's, um, nice to meet you..."

"Liam," I couldn't help but smile as I shook the younger boy's hand. "Liam Jostin, and this is my little brother, William."

William peeked out from behind me and grinned shyly. I had grown used to the younger boy ducking behind me when meeting new people, no matter how nice they were. "Hi."

Jamie looked to the younger boy with great curiosity. "Hey! I'm Jamie, I haven't seen you around." He looked back up to me. "Did your family just move here?"

I offered a small smile. "We've been here for a little while actually, but probably not as long as you."

"Neither of you have been here longer than me," Jack smirked, hands in his hoodie pocket as he watched us in amusement.

"Just shows how old you are." I shot back and Jack frowned.

"Hey! I'm not that old. I'm eighteen!"

"You _look _eighteen." I corrected, looking at the snowy haired teen blandly.

Jamie let out a small laugh but then blinked, looking at me in shock. "Wait, you can _see _Jack?"

I looked down at him and sighed, nodding my head. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately?" Jack echoed, looking to me in mock hurt. "It's a _blessing _to be a believer to this." He gestured to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, she can see you!" Jamie repeated, whirling around to the taller boy.

"You're kidding!" Jack joked, eyes widening in surprise.

I let out a small laugh and Jack flashed me a grin. I instantly quieted and stuck my tongue out at him. Jack raised a dark brow while Jamie seemed to flip out at this new revelation.

"But she's...she's..." Jamie seemed to struggle to find the right words. "_Old_."

"Excuse me," I began, offended at the comment as I looked down at the younger boy. "I'm seventeen! If you want old, talk to Grandpa over here." I jutted a finger Jack's way and he blinked.

"Hey! Three hundred is not old."

I gave him a blank stare and he rolled his eyes. Jamie looked at me in awe, "That's so cool!"

"What is?" I questioned, looking down at him in confusion while Jamie grinned.

"That you still believe in Jack Frost!"

I resisted the urge to groan at Jack's smirk at the comment. I opened my mouth to reply when he beat me to it.

"What can I say?" He rocked back on his heels, a smirk touching his lips. "I'm just that awesome."

"So you believe in him too?" William questioned, walking over to Jamie who blinked at William in shock.

"Well, duh!" Jamie exclaimed, throwing his thin arms into the air. "Jack Frost is like, the _coolest _Guardian there is!"

"Guilty as charged." Jack smirked, looking over at me smugly and I scoffed in return.

William's eyes lit up. "Right? He's so cool! The way he can make it snow—"

"Create the ultimate snowball—"

"Have the best snowball fights—"

"And give the best sled rides in history!" The two finished, huge grins on their faces.

"I take blame for all of that too," Jack added, shrugging sheepishly as he smirked at me. "What can I say? I'm—"

"Just that awesome." I finished, rolling my eyes once more. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before, Frosty."

Jack pouted at my interruption, but none the less, a huge grin still adorned his face. For a moment, I was slightly confused. This annoying boy had come off as completely immature and someone who did as he wished.

Seeing him stop when I asked him to had been enough of a surprise, but seeing him look so fondly at Jamie...I felt like there was more to him than I was seeing. The fond way he joked with the little boy, and not just Jamie, William as well.

_Like an older brother._ I realized, watching him grin as William and Jamie continued to talk animatedly about the Guardian. _An annoying, cocky older brother._

_Older brother, huh?_

A wistful smile touched my lips and I shook my head. Older siblings were not my forte. I had outgrown the admiration for them long ago.

"Ah? What's this?" A cool voice breezed by me and I looked up, jumping at the sight of blue eyes so close to my face. "It's impolite to stare, you know." Jack smirked. "Or are you just falling for my devilishly handsome good looks?"

"How could I not?" I retorted, voice bland as I looked at him adoringly. "You're _the _Jack Frost! Literally the _coolest _guy alive!"

Jack, playing along with my mock admiration, flipped his hair and flashed me a blinding white smirk. "Well, how can I deny such a loyal believer of all this awesomeness?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes, unable to resist grinning at him.

Jack's eyes glimmered at my grin and his smirk widened. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say more, but he blinked and looked up at the cloudy sky.

The look in his wintery orbs was a peculiar one. He seemed to watch it as if looking thoughtful, a look of understanding flickered across his face and he turned towards me, flashing a small grin.

"Looks like I've got to go," Jack explained, a grin still present on his face. "You know, I've got a job to do too."

I blinked, ignoring the small flutter of admiration somewhere deep, deep, _deep _down inside me for how loyal he was. Despite being the immature teen he came off to be, he was still...well, rather _mature_.

_Look familiar?_

"You won't be missed." I answered flatly and Jack mocked hurt.

"Ouch, you wound me, snowflake. Not even a kiss goodbye?" Jack pleaded, looking at me adoringly and I scoffed.

"If I told you once I told you twice, Frost Boy." I retorted, "See ya."

Jack let a smirk turn up the corners of his mouth as he turned to a slightly disappointed William and Jamie.

"Do you have to go _now_?" Jamie pleaded, looking up at Jack. "We didn't even get to have a snowball fight!"

"And you still need to teach Liam how to have fun!" William added.

"Duty calls, bud." Jack grinned, crouching down in front of the two he added. "But I'll be back."

"Promise?" The two chorused and Jack's grin widened.

"Burgess _is _my home after all you know. Of course I'll be back." Jack ruffled both their heads, despite their protests and stood.

Jack glanced upwards and grinned widely. "Wind! Give me a ride will ya?"

Instantly, a cold breeze rushed past, sending my hair whipping this way and that as jack lifted himself off the ground. As the wind tossed his downy hair this way and that, he glanced back down at me and smirked. "Don't wait up!"

"Didn't plan on it!" I called back, watching as he let out a loud laugh before shooting off, a cold rush of air following in his wake.

I followed the small speck of blue until it disappeared and shook my head, letting out a cold puff of air as the snow began to fall again. "Let's go home, Willie."

William looked up at me, a small look of uncertainty on his face as he twiddled with his fingers. I raised an eyebrow at my younger brother. "What's wrong?"

"Well..." William looked off to the side nervously as Jamie shifted from foot to foot beside him. "Jamie invited me over for dinner, and I was wondering..."

"You can come too!" Jamie suddenly blurted out, nodding his head as he looked up at me pleadingly.

I raised an eyebrow at the two boys. I glanced down at the clock on my phone and let out a slow sigh. "Well, I've got work in about an hour..."

William's face deflated and Jamie pouted. I inwardly chuckled and offered the two a small smile. "But I guess you can go, that is, if Mrs. Bennett doesn't mind."

"Of course not!" Jamie grinned. "And you can meet my little sister Sophie and my dog Abby too! Thank you, um..."

"Liam." I grinned before looking to William. "Promise to behave?"

"You bet!" William nodded his head viciously, pompom bouncing on his hat. "I'll be the best!"

"Sure," I nudged him on the shoulder playfully. "Go on now; I'll pick you up on my way home."

"Thanks, Liam!" William cheered, hugging me around the waist before he ran over to Jamie. "See you later!"

I smiled. "See ya!"

As William disappeared from view, I let out a small sigh and put my hands in my pockets. I took a glance at the snowy landscape before me and let out another puff of air, watching my breath cause a small cloud.

I let myself relax for a moment, glad for some peace, but slightly lonely knowing that William wouldn't be at home. Lily was most likely out shopping for groceries, so that left the house all to myself till work.

I let out another sigh and slowly began the trudge home.

* * *

I smiled softly at the small boy underneath the downy blankets.

William had fallen fast asleep after the long hours today had held. After picking him up from Jamie's, and nearly escaping a rather unwanted chat with Mrs. Bennett, my younger brother had hit the bed in a snap.

A small smile touched my lips and I planted a small kiss on his forehead, brushing away a strand of chocolate brown hair and slowly standing.

I softly made my way out of the room and shut off the light, closing the door only a small bit and making my way to my own room. I stretched my arms above my head and let out a yawn.

_Long day_. _Need sleep_. I sluggishly stripped off my sweater and prepared to flop into the warm and comforting glow my bed offered. A small breeze blew by me and caused me to shiver, I glanced up and noticed my window was opened a crack.

Grumbling silently, I moved to close it, but found myself slowly lifting it up higher. Hesitantly, I stuck my head out the window and looked up.

The sky was beautiful.

The black blanket that was night enveloped the world in a quiet peacefulness, untouched, and undisturbed. The stars dotted along faintly, not as bright, but still shimmering amongst the clouds gathering.

I let out a wistful sigh, letting the crisp air caress my face softly, the chilling cold rather relaxing against my heated skin. I grinned softly at the relaxing feel and let out another sigh, this time one of content.

It was nice to enjoy the little things once and awhile.

"You come here often?" A smooth voice questioned, a chilly breeze suddenly brushing by me and I blinked.

Well, while they lasted at least.

"Gee," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked to an amused yet smug looking Jack Frost. "I wonder. I mean, considering this _is _my house and all."

Jack offered me an impish grin. "Permission to come in?"

"Permission denied." I answered flatly and Jack rolled his eyes, choosing instead to rest his arms on my window sill, and lay his chin on his arms, blue eyes staring up at me childishly.

"How come?" He whined, looking up at me sadly. "It's cold out here..."

"You're Jack Frost."

"Can't argue with that one," Jack grinned, lower body floating up to support him as he gazed at me. "What're you doing up this late?" A smirk touched his lips. "I told you not to wait up—"

"Waiting for you was the last thing—actually; it didn't even cross my mind." I retorted, rolling my eyes at him. "And for your information, I was just about to go to sleep."

Jack made a small 'hmm' noise in the back of his throat, choosing instead to let his eyes wander around what little of my room he could see with me blocking the way. "Where's Willie?"

"Asleep." I answered, eyes flickering to the room behind me, a soft look flittering across my face for just a small second. "He's had a long day."

I felt eyes on me for a few minutes until Jack decided to speak again. "You really love him, don't you?"

I blinked, looking at him as if he were stupid. "Well, he _is _my little brother."

"Yeah," Jack rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head as if I were a lost cause. "But you seem to care for him a lot more than that."

I allowed my eyes to soften. "He's the only thing I have left."

There was a short burst of silence between us. The night air brought a shiver running along my spine and goose bumps to my skin. Ignoring the growing cold, I took a seat on the wooden floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Jack questioned, wintery orbs looking back to me.

_Damn him and his eyes. _"You and Jamie seem to be close." I explained; glad to have the conversation change from me to something else.

"He and his little sister Sophie were my first believers." Jack answered quietly, a fond look crossing over his pale face as he glanced to the side. "And it's thanks to Jamie that we were able to beat Pitch."

"Pitch?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side in confusion. "Who's that?"

"The boogeyman," Jack explained, a flicker of remembrance of something I couldn't identify flashing through his eyes. "A little while back, he caused quite the problem for us Guardians, but you know, me being, well, _me_, I totally beat him."

"What happened to Jamie helping out?" I teased, and Jack let out a chuckle, eyes watching me curiously.

I could feel a question lingering on his face and I sighed, meeting his gaze stare for stare. "What?"

"Well—"

"Liam?" A voice sounded from downstairs and I froze. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Grandma!" I called back, trying not to wake William up as Jack watched me in amusement.

"What're you doing up there? I heard talking."

I bit my lip, racking my head for an excuse. "Just to myself, Gram!"

Jack snickered behind me and I cast him a quick glare and he looked off innocently, whistling a tune that sounded rather familiar to _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_.

"Well, if it's some hunk of a boy from that you want to keep secret you're talking to instead, just have him gone by midnight!" Lily called back up and jack's snicker burst out into full blown laughter.

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. Couldn't anyone understand that I wasn't looking for a boyfriend anytime soon?

"Hunk, hmm?" Jack teased, looking rather proud of himself. "No need to keep it a secret you know, if you're attracted to me, that's perfectly normal—"

"If I were attracted to you," I began slowly, giving Jack a flat look. "Then you can do me a favor and sign me up into an asylum."

Jack let out another laugh and I sighed. "Why don't you just go home?"

"I am home." Jack answered simply, looking at me with that smug smile of his.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Is this how it's going to be like every night?"

Jack rolled his eyes as well at this, a smirk still on his lips, but something else seemed to flicker in his startling blue eyes. I watched him curiously for a moment before narrowing my eyes.

"What?" I questioned, eyeing him cautiously.

Jack blinked, looking startled for a moment before he cleared his throat, eyes looking down for a second before he looked back to me almost...hesitantly?

"What...What exactly happened to your mom and dad?" Jack questioned quietly.

I stiffened. Different reactions played out in my head. Part of me wanted to get angry and yell at Jack that it was none of his business. Part of me wanted to curl up and cry. And another part of me just wanted to shut my eyes and pretend the memories that flashed through my head never appeared.

I choose none of them.

"I think," I began quietly, meeting his gaze calmly, but not letting a single emotion slip past my wall. "That's a story for another time."

Jack opened his mouth, but then closed it almost instantly. Once more, I was both stunned and grateful that he chose not to pry.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

...

...

...

Nah. He's still annoying.

"Well," Jack spoke up suddenly and I looked to him curiously, noticing the sparkle in his beautiful blue orbs. "The night _is _still young, and I did promise you a fun filled day..."

"No." I answered instantly, looking at him sternly. "Whatever your planning in that devious little head of yours, the answer is _no_."

"Aw, come on~" Jack whined, pouting at me. "You don't even know what I was going to suggest!"

"Does it involve me moving from this spot here on the floor?"

...

"I rest my case." I answered simply, settling back as Jack frowned childishly at me, his brows creasing and looking at me like a child that just got told 'no'.

A thoughtful look crossed over Jack's face and the sparkle began to return. I contemplated shutting the window on him before he proposed some other idea, but I was halted in my thoughts when I caught a glimmer of gold.

My brows furrowed and I focused on the specks of golden dust seeming to come to life behind Jack. Jack's gaze met mine and he smirked, arching a brow. "I know I'm good to look at—"

"I'm not looking at _you_." I retorted flatly, standing up and walking towards the window. "Check behind you, Frosty."

Jack blinked and glanced behind him. A look of realization settled over his face and a wide grin touched his lips.

Jack glanced back at me and smirked. "What if what I had in mind didn't mean leaving your house?"

I blinked at him warily. "I'm listening—_whoa_!"

Jack hadn't waited for a reply and had grasped my wrist. My entire body shuddered at the biting cold wrapping around my wrist as he tugged me outside onto my roof, a wide grin still plastered on his face.

"What're you doing?" I questioned, wobbling unsteadily on the slick icing of my roof. "In case you haven't realized, it's winter and it tends to get really cold outside at night—"

A finger pressed against my lips and I looked up at Jack in surprise before glaring at him indignantly, fully prepared to bite the ice cold appendage pressed against my lips.

"Don't worry," Jack whispered, flashing me a soft grin, one rather different than his cocky smirks and endearing grins. "Just relax, and watch the magic happen."

He removed the finger from my lips and I opened my mouth, prepared to tell him off when a flicker of gold caught my eye.

I glanced up and felt my breathing hitch.

What appeared to be golden sand streamed all over the peaceful town of Burgess. The glimmering substance broke off smoothly in vine like patterns, disappearing into houses through windows and chimneys.

I watched, awe struck as the shimmering trails stretched far across the town, entwining and lighting up the night sky with a golden glow.

A small trail of the substance trickled by me and I hesitantly reached a hand up to touch the sand. Instantly, a small bird shot out from the trail, flittering about as it chirped loudly, flapping wings of sand frantically as it soared through the air.

I looked up in amazement, unable to believe what I was seeing before my own eyes. I instantly looked to Jack, who had a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched me. "Did you...?"

"Not me," Jack grinned, stuffing his ands into his pockets as he watched the golden sand make its way from house to house. "Sandy."

I blinked, registering the name before looking up in realization. "The Sandman?"

"The one and only." Jack grinned, reaching a hand up and running his fingers through the sand.

The golden substance flickered and out shot a large lion. The creature let out a deafening roar and leapt over my head, running over air and leaving clouds of golden dust in his wake as he regrouped into one of the trails.

"This is amazing," I whispered, looking up in pure amazement at the amazing sight before me. "What are they?"

"Dreams." Jack answered, grinning softly as he watched the sight as well. "I see this every night, but it never gets old."

"_This _is what goes on when I'm asleep?" I questioned, disbelief rising in my voice as I looked to Jack incredulously.

The Guardian smirked, offering a faint shrug. "Not everyone can see it; you have to believe to be able too."

I blinked, realizing what this meant and Jack flashed me a triumphant grin. "Guess that proves that you believe in more than Jack Frost."

"I do not." I bit back, looking to him in annoyance. "I'm telling you, one of these days, I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be one big fat dream."

Jack flashed me a bland look, and I felt my cheeks flush. "What?"

He let out a small laugh, but it was filled with joy, and I found it rather infectious. Since soon enough I found the corners of my mouth twitching up into a grin.

Another trail of sand caught my eye and I watched, curious as this one slowly seemed to come my way. Jack watched as well, his presence an ice cold chill beside me as he shifted closer.

The trail of sand silently weaved its way around us and disappeared into my room. I continued to follow after it until I blinked in realization as it disappeared into William's room.

Curiosity bubbled inside me and I stretched a hand out, softly running my fingers through the sand. Two images shot out of the trail, a boy and a girl laughing as they ran about, weaving between me and Jack before dispersing back into the sand.

I blinked, staring after the image with an odd clenching in my heart.

"What's wrong?" Jack questioned, looking to me, a sudden look of worry in his eyes. "Are you getting cold? Maybe we should—"

"He dreamt of me." I whispered quietly. "When we were younger at least."

Jack blinked at me curiously. "You looked awful happy back then."

"That's because I was," I answered, this time barely less than a whisper. My voice hardened. "But I'm happy _now_. He must be dreaming of some old memories, that's all."

I felt Jack's faze on me and resisted the urge to shudder under the intensity. "I think I should be headed to bed."

"Already?" Jack frowned, floating over so that he was between me and my room. "We barely did anything!"

"I have school tomorrow." I reminded him and Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Since when did that stop someone like you?" He challenged.

"Since when did you know so much about me?" I shot back.

Jack looked at me with a childishly stubborn face. "Since your one of my believers, it's my job to watch over you."

"I don't need to be watched over." I answered, narrowing my eyes at him. "And I don't want to be your believer."

Jack's eyes flickered with something I couldn't identify. "I'm not stopping you." Jack answered calmly, his voice cool. "But if you want to stop so badly, how come you can still see me?"

I opened my mouth but found myself unable to say anything back. I looked down at the roof and heard Jack move aside. I moved towards my window but hesitated, feeling him getting ready to leave behind me.

"I'm sorry." I rushed out and hopped into my room, keeping my back to him.

I heard no noise and I risked a peek over my shoulder.

Jack had stood still, at the edge of my roof, and looking prepared to take off. I barely caught the faintest hint of a smile touching his lips as his head was half turned to me.

"You're forgiven." Jack grinned, looking back to me as a spark flickered in his eyes. "But I think there's a better way you can apologize."

I blinked at him curiously. "How?"

Jack smirked, leaning over to my window and turning his face so his cheek was to me. I caught the faintest sprinkle of light freckles on his pale face; his lips were upturned into a smug little smile as an expectant look settled over his face.

I raised an eyebrow, catching on to what he was implying. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward.

Jack's smug smile widened as I came closer, and I smirked in turn as I dealt a harsh flick to his forehead. The snowy haired boy blinked his eyes open in surprise and I flashed him a wink.

"I told you before, in your dreams, Frosty."

With that, I promptly shut my window on him. Jack pouted at me through the glass and I stuck my tongue out at him, moving to flop down onto my bed and catch some well deserved sleep.

* * *

Jack stared at the window in front of him, mildly surprised by the turn of events, yet terribly amused.

A small smirk made its way to his lips as he floated upwards, the words Liam had last said lingering in his head as he followed the remaining trails of sand. Boy was she going to be in for a surprise.

It looked like he was off to request a rather specific dream, for a rather specific girl.

* * *

**Over a hundred reviews for this story. My god. You all cannot fathom how mind blown and incredibly happy I am to see that so many people love this story and Liam as well.**

**Honestly, thank you all so much. It warms my heart to see that so many people are enjoying this story, and I promise I will do my best not to disappoint you all and keep it going strong. Especially since I just love it to bits and pieces as well.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**And to answer a few questions, yes, Liam will be meeting the other Guardians. When? I won't say. As for the notion for a possible rival for Jack, I've already got something in store for that, but it won't change to a drastic love triangle, that much I can say.**

**JAMIE. :D**

**Once more, thank you all so much. I'm honored to see that so many love this story, and I hope you'll all do me the honors of leaving a...**

**REVIEW!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS AND LATE CHIRSTMAS GUYS!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	5. School Days

**To those of you out there who celebrate it like me, Happy Lunar New Year!**

**I do not own ROTG.**

* * *

**How to Make a Believer Believe**

**Chapter Five:**

_School Days_

* * *

I smiled, feeling the wind rush through my hair as I soared through the clouds.

The Pegasus beneath me neighed happily as we banked downwards, gliding through the fluffy white clouds amongst this landscape of endless blue.

A giddy laugh escaped my lips and I held my hands out in amazement, feeling the clouds flow easily through my fingers as we continued to soar through the skies. A large rainbow arched overhead, a tiger took a nap on a cloud to my left, and a fish swam by.

I grinned, urging the horse in a steep glide downwards. It complied happily and we were suddenly rushing through the clouds at breakneck speed. I felt excitement bubble up in my throat as the horse tucked in its wings and we were like a bullet, ready to launch off—

I blinked as the world blurred around me. Confusion etched itself across my face as I turned to the left, seeing the sky disappear in a swirl of golden light. The horse beneath me gave a whinny of annoyance as it soon disappeared.

The world around me warped and I soon found myself sitting on a couch by a fireplace.

I blinked, looking around in bewilderment. The atmosphere was calm, the kind you got when walking into a coffee shop. The air was warm, with the faint sharpness of a crisp cold.

"What's wrong?" I blinked, looking over to the owner of the voice to find every shade of blue orbs looking back at me in worry. "You keep spacing out."

"Jack?" I questioned, scooting back a few paces when his face inched in rather closely. "What are you doing here?"

"What're you talking about?" Jack furrowed his brows, inching closer. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be aright as soon as you back off—"

"I know what'll make you feel better." Jack grinned, nodding his head in satisfaction. "A kiss to make everything alright!"

I blinked, staring at the snowy haired devil in front of me in absolute horror. "What are you _talking _about?" I exclaimed, trying to scoot back but finding my body freezing up unwillingly. "This is _not _you!"

But it seemed that my cries went unheard as Jack slowly inched closer, a soft, uncharacteristically gentle smile gracing his lips as his face came closer.

"Just relax..." He whispered, bringing an ice cold hand up to gently cup my cheek. I, in turn, gaped unlady-like at him. _This was not Jack Frost._ But the more I tried to struggle to break free of whatever was keeping me in place, the closer he got.

Closer.

And closer.

_And closer..._

His lips were but a hair's width away from my own, his eyes half lidded, and my body completely frozen as his cool breath caressed my face.

_Liam._

"I'll take care of you..."

_Liam!_

I braced myself for the worst.

...

...

...

"LIAM WINTERLY JOSTIN, YOU GET OUT OF BED AND GET YOUR BUTT TO SCHOOL _NOW_!"

"Flying horses!" I spluttered, thrashing about in my bed as I shot up. "I'm up, Lily! I'm up!"

"You better be!" My grandmother called back up to me from downstairs. "You're going to be late at this rate!"

I rolled my eyes, stretching my hands up over my head as I blinked away the sleep.

What was going on now?

And image of winter eyes and a gentle smile flashed through my head and I blinked, putting a hand to my head as I stared wide eyed at my sheets.

"I just dreamed of Jack..." I breathed, looking down in shock. "Jack _kissing _me."

...

...

...

"What an awful nightmare..."

I shook my head of all horrific thoughts, patting my cheeks to wake me up a bit. Though Lily's yell had done that for me already. I stretched my hands up over my head and stood, slipping out of bed.

My toes curled against the cold wood floor and I yawned, rubbing my eyes tiredly as I shuffled over to the dresser in the corner of the room. My eyes idly flickered over tot eh glowing green numbers and I rolled my eyes.

"Like I care if I get another tardy..." I murmured sleepily, yawning once more. "Stupid school..."

I swiped some clothes from my drawer and shed off my pajamas, slipping on the normal white tee and gray jeans. I yawned again, lazily dragging my arms through my black hooded jacket.

I felt my head, running my fingers over the soft mess of bed head hair. I grimaced, searching through my drawers for my white beanie.

I blinked at the empty drawers and sighed, dragging my feet over towards my closet.

No beanie.

I felt my brows furrowed and I moved over to my desk, searching through the piles of paper.

Not there either.

I scratched the side of my, looking in full three-sixty at my room. I frowned, realizing I had absolutely no idea where that darn hat was.

I glanced over to the bookshelf, eyeing it for a moment before shaking my head. I turned then, to the bean bags in the corner of my room. No, not there... I yawned _again _and frowned, realizing how tempting skipping school and crashing on my bed would be.

...Bed.

...

...

...

_Bed!_

I snapped my fingers at the realization and jogged over to my bed, crouching down and searching the area around it. I would look under, but I slept on just a mattress...so...yeah.

As I rifled through the boxes near my bed and all the other junk, the jiggling of a lock barely reached my ears. I heard this go on for about three minutes until a cool blast of air hit me and I blinked.

Craning my head to the side, I was met with nothing.

I blinked owlishly at this, having expected Jack to have been there. I frowned then at the open window letting the cold air in and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"I could've sworn—"

"I thought you said no swearing?"

I yelped, jumping upwards and slamming my head against the desk. I groaned, rubbing my head gingerly as I peered upwards, meeting a cheeky white grin.

"What do you want?" I grimaced, feeling my head for a bump.

"You make it sound like you don't like it when I visit you," Jack pouted, laying on his stomach on his staff as he looked down at me. "I'm hurt."

"Whatever," I sighed, rubbing my head one last time as I looked through the junk once more. "Where is that beanie?"

Jack moved his eyes over the endless pile of junk and raised and eyebrow, reaching downwards and grasping a white, now slightly gray, beanie in his pale hand. "Are you looking for this?"

I blinked at the beanie and scowled, swiping it from his hands and setting it on my head. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jack grinned, following me on his staff as I stood up. "Say..."

"What?" I questioned, looking up at him as I fixed the beanie on my head.

Jack examined his nails innocently, his face nonchalant. "Oh, nothing really. Just wondering...did you have any...oh, I don't know, dreams last night?"

I blinked at this and looked to him in confusion. "Dreams? Yeah, I had a dream."

Jack perked up, looking to me now in interest. "Did anything...interesting happen?"

I arched a brow. "Define interesting."

"Oh, you know..." Jack trailed off, his face cool, but I felt the faintest hints of a smirk wanting to appear on his lips. "Something unexpected?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I did have a rather nice dream I guess."

Jack whipped his head back at me so fast I thought it would have snapped straight off. He stared at me in clear shock, his winter orbs wide. "You thought it was nice? _You_? Well, I understand why—I mean, considering that it's you, I would've thought..."

"Are you a little off your rocker this morning?" I questioned, looking at him weirdly.

"I'm perfectly _on _my rocker." Jack retorted, scratching the side of his head. "So you did enjoy the dream, hmm?"

"Well, yeah." I frowned at the white demon. "Until it got bad of course."

Jack blinked at me curiously. "What do you mean by bad?"

I shrugged, rubbing my head and wincing at the bump. "It was all ponies and clouds until you showed up and tried to kiss me, man," I shuddered. "Worst nightmare in my life."

Jack gaped at me once more, this time his face look shocked before he pouted, but the pout quickly turned to a smirk. Jeez, this boy changed emotions faster than the speed of light. "You dreamed about me?"

"Not out of choice," I answered flatly, grabbing my backpack of my chair and proceeding to leave the room.

"But dreams are messages from the subconscious," Jack continued, floating beside me as I walked down the stairs. "Maybe that means—"

"Nothing," I yawned, heading straight for the door.

"No breakfast, Liam?" Lily called form the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry, Grandma." I answered, twisting the knob and stepping out into the cold air. "I'll see you later!"

"Not hungry?" Jack questioned, his eyes wide as he stared at me in disbelief. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"Well, I'm running late, _mom_." I rolled my eyes at Jack, grabbing my bike from the side of the driveway and hopping on.

"I didn't think you'd care if you got a tardy." Jack commented, eyeing me curiously.

"I don't," I answered, rolling my shoulders underneath the backpack straps. "But William and Lily are always worrying about me and my detentions, so I promised I'd try a little harder not to get them."

Jack stared at me for a second longer, an almost puzzled look flickering over his features.

Two cold fingers pinched my cheek, causing a biting jolt of cold to seep into my face. I swatted Jack's hand away and looked t him incredulously. "What was that for?"

"You're such a softie." Jack grinned, stuffing his hands into his sweater pockets.

"Whatever," I grumbled, pedaling down the street as Jack flew beside me. "I've got to go to school now, Snowflake, so see you never!"

* * *

I felt my eye twitch as I stared at the whiteboard, watching the teacher scribble down more notes for us to copy down.

Ignoring Mr. Martin's explanation on the _interesting _subject of the history of butter, I rested my forehead in my palm and let out a quiet groan.

"I can't believe you followed me to school," I grumbled, lifting my head slightly to glare at the snowy devil grinning beside me.

"I wanted to see what it was like," Jack protested, watching snowflakes moving on the desk in front of him. "I must say, this is pretty boring."

I rolled my eyes, turning my gaze back tot eh board as I idly wrote down notes occasionally. As luck would have it, the girl who sat by me usually was absent today, leaving an open seat for Jack.

"Mr. Martin," A girl to the back of called out. "Can we turn on the heater? It's freezing in here!"

A few students muttered their agreement and Mr. Martin shrugged, strolling over and switching the heater on. Jack, completely unaffected, simply remained at his below freezing body temperature.

"I thought you were a busy guy," I whispered, looking at him suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be the Guardian of Funky or something?"

"Fun," Jack corrected, stretching out the single syllable word. "And bringing fun to the children of the world is my job, children including _you_."

"I'm seventeen," I grumbled, giving him an annoyed glare. "What happened to _of the world_?"

"You make it sound like you don't want me here," Jack pouted, resting his head on the desk as he looked at me sadly.

"I don't—"

"Liam," Mr. Martin called out and I blinked, turning my head back up to him. "Would you care to explain why you're talking to Lindsey's seat?"

A few students laughed at this and I rolled my eyes, slumping back in my chair and staring back at the teacher coolly. "Is there a problem with that?"

Jack furrowed his dark brows at me, looking faintly surprised by this change of face. I ignored the small pinch in the back of my conscious.

Mr. Martin furrowed his brows as well. "There is when it causes a disturbance in my class."

I shrugged, twiddling with my pencil in boredom. "My bad, I was just talking to myself."

"I see," Mr. Martin began, looking faintly disappointed. "Please see that it doesn't happen again, Liam."

I made no response and Mr. Martin let out a visible sigh before returning to the board. A few lingering stares remained on me, but I ignored them all, turning my gaze out to the window beside me.

"That was a little uncalled for, don't you think?" Jack questioned curiously, looking at me with his intense blue eyes.

I flicked my gaze back to him. "I don't see the problem. Besides, it's your fault I go tin trouble to start with."

Jack made a small hum in the back of his throat, but kept his gaze on me, a slight look of disapproval on his face.

_He plays pranks on people for fun. _I shook my head. _He's got no right to tell me anything._

As Mr. Martin was getting into what may have been the most exciting part, the bell blared to life and the shuffle of students began to pack up their things. I shoved my notes back into my backpack and stood up, making my way out of the room.

A cool breeze followed after me and I glanced to the right of me, spotting Jack strolling along beside me nonchalantly.

I glanced downwards, raising my eyes at the trail of frost he left in his wake. The janitor was going to have a cow figuring this one out.

"What's next?" Jack questioned, grinning hugely as he glanced from student to student passing by.

"Right now," I began, turning a corner to make my way to my locker. "Is break time. Then I have math."

Jack nodded his head, following me at my heels as I turned another bend. I almost cracked a smile, the look on his face was so filled with awe, and you'd think he was crazy to like school.

"Have you never been to school?" I questioned, slowing down my pace to walk alongside him.

Jack paused, scratching his head with the end of his staff. "Not that I remember, no. I _was _alive about three hundred years ago you know."

I blinked. "Right. I always do forget that you're some kind of immortal fairy,"

"Fairy?" Jack exclaimed, looking at me in shock. "I am _not _a fairy."

"Really?" I mused, this time smirking at him. "Could've fooled me."

Jack pouted once more and I felt a moment of satisfaction. Victory against someone like him was sweet.

"Liam!" A voice called above the bustling of students. I craned my head around and spotted a ruffled mess of red hair coming my way. "How've you been?"

Jack frowned as a friend of mine approached. I blinked at the tall redhead and grinned. "I've been good, how about you? Suspension over already, Leo?"

The redheaded boy grinned. "Ended two days ago, but with all the weird snow days, I got a few days extra."

Jack raised an eyebrow, floating a few inches above the ground with his arms crossed. "Who's this guy?"

Ignoring Jack's question (you expect me to answer him in front of another person?); I continued to grin at Leo. "Is there something you need?"

Leo shrugged, running a hand through his messy hair. "Just checking in on a fellow detention buddy."

Jack narrowed his eyes and scoffed, titling his chin up a bit. "What? This guy thinks he's so cool or something? Just because he's got a few suspensions or whatever..."

I inwardly rolled my eyes at Jack. "Well—"

"Liam! Leo! How's it going?" A second voice piped in and both Leo and I swung our heads around. Well, Jack did too, but it's not like anyone else but me in this school could see it.

"Mike!" Leo grinned, bumping fists with the black haired boy. "How've you been?"

"Alright," Mike grinned, rocking back on his heels. "Old man's been such a pain though." Gray orbs turned and met my own, and Mike's grin widened. "Now there's our little she-wolf! You haven't been to detention lately. Started ditching?"

Jack gaped at the second boy, a look of distaste flittering across his features as he wheeled around and turned on me. "_This _is the kind of people you hang out with?"

I grinned back at Mike. "Nah, just haven't been getting them. William's been worried, so I've been trying to be good."

"Ah, you're too soft." Leo smirked, patting my head. "Someone finally turning to the side of good?"

"That'd be a sight." A deeper voice piped in. I looked over and found Rey joining the fast growing circle. The dirty blonde had his hands shoved in his pockets as he yawned.

"Can't you just picture it?" Mike offered, putting a hand on his hip and puckering his lips. "I'm Liam, and I _love _make up and other girly stuff! And I absolutely _worship _the ground Mike Strider walks on."

I swatted playfully at Mike's arm, causing the black haired boy to laugh louder. "In your dreams, Strider."

A cool chill ran up my spine and I glanced over to Jack, who had his head turned the other way. The air around him had a slightly colder tint to it as he drummed his fingers along his staff.

A few whispers touched my ears and I glanced around, noting the few students that glanced our way. Some girls sneered in my direction, obviously spouting no good rumors about the only girl hanging out with guys like them.

Truth be told, the fellow delinquents at this school were like family too me. The ones with some actual sense at least.

Leo was our bright redhead with brown eyes that'd have you fooled in seconds. He was the more wild and troublesome one. But he was a huge softie, despite how cold he was to others. You just had to warm up to him and he'd be like a huge, red haired teddy bear.

Mike was the joker, the prankster, and the shameless flirt. Black hair, gray eyes, and an awfully bad addiction to sour candy. He was sort of half jock, half delinquent. Mike got annoying now and then, but you had to love him.

Now Rey, as you might remember him, the dirty blonde with a cool exterior. The quieter one. I always pictured him as some sort of a jungle cat; silent and deadly. But he was an absolute sweetheart when he wanted to be. Plus, he was a total math genius.

All in all, this rag tag group of delinquents were some of my only friends here at school. I mean, I didn't want to go as far as to call myself antisocial, but most girls either thought I was a druggie, a slut, or scary.

Some were pretty nice though, they didn't judge. I just had...a 'hard' time bonding with girls, alright?

"Well," Rey let out a yawn, ruffling his blonde hair. "As rare as it is seeing you all at school and not ditching, I've got to go. Tim's group is having a little scrape with some of those football heads."

"I'll tag," Leo grinned faintly, walking over to Rey. "I hate math anyways."

"I might just join," Mike smirked, running his hand over his hair. "As long as they stay away from the face of course, you coming, Liam?"

I blinked at the three boys and shook my head. "Willie would flip. And Gram's might have a heart attack if I came home hurt."

"We've got your back," Mike grinned, slinging an arm over my shoulder. Jack twitched in the corner of my eye. "Those baseball—"

"Football."

"Football brains wouldn't touch you!" Mike nodded his head and I rolled my eyes, shoving the boy off and shaking my head.

"I'll pass, but thanks. See you guys around?" I offered, waving to them as they nodded.

As the three made their way off and disappeared into the crowd, I continued to my locker, only to be hit with a gust of cold air.

"You," Jack began, floating beside me with his arms crossed over his chest. "Need to choose better friends."

I felt an instinctive urge to snap defensively, but I shoved it down, shaking my head. Jack meant no harm; it wouldn't be fair of me to snap at him. "They're better than they look, just a little rough around the edges."

"Don't you have any _girl _friends?" Jack questioned, looking at me with wide eyes. "I thought girls hung out with other girls."

"_Most _girls." I muttered, swinging open my locker after dialing in the combo. "It's just a little harder to make friends with them. Leo, Mike, and Rey are all pretty cool. I think you'd like them. Pranksters like other pranksters right?"

"I prank and bring joy," Jack defended, puffing out his chest slightly. "They prank and bring tears."

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. "Easy, Frosty. No need to turn psycho snowman on me."

Jack arched a brow, muttering something under his breath before he returned to his aloof sort of air. I gave him a curious glance. "What got you so worked up?"

Jack blinked, looking momentarily startled. For a moment, I wondered if he was pondering the question himself. As if he didn't know the answer either.

Jack shrugged and rubbed the side of his head with his staff again, his other hand in his pocket as he looked the other way. "Sorry. Guess I just went a little older brother or something on ya."

I blinked, thrown off by the sincerity in his words. The older boy looked like a kid who'd stolen a cookie from the cookie jar and got caught. "Um...it's alright?"

Jack grinned, his face lighting up as he began to float around me. "So where are we going now?"

Again, his ever changing emotions never cease to amaze me.

* * *

The cool breeze that followed around Jack whistled by as I pushed open the doors leading out of the high school. Jack floated on his back right next to me, a pleasant smile on his face as he basked in the light.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes and dreading the loads of homework that had been given to me today. Not to mention the countless scoldings and recommended visit to the counselor for talking to myself.

"Never again," I muttered to Jack, walking over to the bike racks.

"Come on, you have to admit I just made your day a million times better," Jack smirked, turning onto his stomach as he look at me smugly. "I'm _pretty _sure that you were part of the crowd laughing when I made that nasty math teacher slip on ice and fall flat on his face."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I answered, suppressing a grin at the memory and failing miserably.

Jack's smirk turned into a full fledged grin, minty, commercial white teeth shimmering at me, winter orbs alight.

I took a second to take in that boyish grin. He actually wasn't that bad to be around when he was like this. Not annoying, not pestering, just peaceful.

God knows I needed a little peace in my life.

As if the world had heard my plea and decided to be a jerk. Jack and I came to a sudden halt when the ground seemed to curve inwards, forming what looked to be a hole.

My mouth fell open and my eyes widened as a large, furry gray figure hopped out of the whole and stretched.

Large, long fluffy ears twitched and the large figure before us let out a grumble. Jack blinked in surprise beside me as he turned and placed his feet against the floor.

"Bunny?" Jack questioned, looking faintly surprised. "Why the sudden visit?"

"I've been looking everywhere for ya, you bloody show pony," the gray creature grumbled, a heavy Australian accent leaving his lips. "What poor buggers have you been bugging this time?"

Jack looked offended. "Bugging? I think you mean giving the time of their lives. Speaking of which," Jack put a freezing cold arm around my shoulders and flashed his commercial grin. "This is Liam, my non-believing believer. Liam, meet—"

"The Easter Bunny...?" I breathed, unable to take my eyes off of the large rabbit in front of me.

Then rabbit twitched his ears and looked at me in surprise. "Wait a minute, this sheila can see me? You? _Us_?"

"Unfortunately," I managed I whisper, my voice cracking under the surprise. "This sheila can."

Well, all ideas of a peaceful life have just left the building.

* * *

**Yay! An update! :D**

**MY DEAR LORD. OVER TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY REVIEWS. GOOD GOSH. THERE ARE NO POSSIBLE WORDS TO DESCRIBE MY ENDLESS GRATITUDE TO YOU ALL.**

**You. Are. All. Awesome.**

**I love you.**

**In a non-creepy way.**

**Seriously, I never expected this story to be such a hit. Thank you all so much for all the favorites, the alerts, and of course, the reviews.**

**You guys get a little insider on the school life of our dear Liam! :D I had planned to introduce a character we will be seeing often, but I guess I'll save them for another chapter. :) BUNNYMUND HAS MADE HIS APPEARANCE! Another mystical figure has just made their appearance to our poor Liam! How will she react?**

**Guess you'll find out next chapter!**

**Thanks again to you all for all the support! I love you! Internet hugs for all!**

**And all I can ask is that you REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	6. Maybes

**I love you guys. So. Freakin. Much.**

**I do not own ROTG.**

* * *

**How to Make a Believer Believe**

**Chapter Six:**

_Maybes_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Not at all." Jack grinned, looking proud of himself as he waltzed over to the six-foot, possibly six-foot one, bunny man. "The one and only Easter Bunny."

The six foot one bunny man blinked at Jack as if he had gone nuts before looking up at me incredulously. "She can really see us? At her age?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed, feeling my shoulders slump as I examined the six-foot one tall bunny man before me. "I've been cursed."

"A curse?" Jack questioned, looking at me incredulously. "It's a gift! A blessing! You know how many kids can see us at the age of _seventeen_? No one else that I know of for sure! You know anyone else, Bunny?"

"'Fraid not." Bunny replied, scratching the side of his head awkwardly as he look at me. "Um, it's a pleasure to meet you miss."

"The pleasure's all mine," I offered tiredly, stretching a hand out to the large bunny. "Liam Jostin."

"E. Aster Bunnymund." Bunnymund replied, enveloping my hand in his large—er, paw. "Pardon my attitude earlier, it's not everyday we meet a believer your age out of the blue."

"Oh, it's not your fault!" I began, waving him off. "I was a little surprised too."

Bunnymund arched a brow. "I'm a little surprised you didn't run for the hills, sheila. Most would, considering how I look."

"When you meet something like that," I jutted a finger towards Jack. "A six foot tall bunny doesn't really come across as weird."

"Hey!" Jack protested, suddenly appearing in-between Bunnymund and me. "Since when was I a 'that'? I thought we were buds!"

"In that insane asylum you call a mind, yes. In good ol' reality, I don't think so." I retorted, causing Jack to pout childishly.

"I think I like this one," Bunny piped up, nodding his head approvingly. "Six foot _one_ by the way, sheila."

I found myself grinning lightly. "You're not to bad yourself, Cotton Tail."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack interrupted, waving his hands and blowing a gust of cold air with it. "There should be no bonding unless I'm in on it!"

Bunny rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking pityingly at me. "Has this show pony been buggin' you this whole time?"

"Don't even get me started," I murmured, shaking my head. "He's been following me home, sneaking into my room, messing with my personal life, I mean, how do you _deal _with this guy?"

"It takes practice," Bunny admitted, shaking his head as well. "Real work it was, gettin' used to this one."

"Hey!" Jack whined, waving his staff in front of us to catch our attention. "You're not supposed to be bonding over your mutual dislike for me!"

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, letting out a loose sigh. "I thought you wanted me to have fun. It's pretty fun talking to Bunny over here. Can I call you that?"

"No problem from me, sheila." Bunny replied, his Australian accent thick.

Jack sent me a displeased pout. "But you're supposed to be having fun with _me_! I'm the Guardian of _Fun_! He's the Guardian of _Hope_! How is _that _fun?"

"He doesn't like you," I began simply. "I don't like you. It's not too hard to put two and two together, Frosty."

"Frosty?" Bunnymund chuckled. "I don't think I've come up with that one yet."

"Alright, alright," Jack interrupted once more, turning his head Bunny's way. "Earlier you said you were looking for me. What's up?"

Bunny's grin slackened and his ears twitched. "North's just been getting a little nervous. The weather isn't as cold as usual, and he was worried something had happened to you."

Jack blinked in surprise. "Well, you can see that I'm perfectly fine. Weather getting warmer...Maybe I've just been a little lazy, I'll be on it, so tell North he doesn't have to worry."

Bunny shrugged, tapping the floor with his large foot. "If you say so. Just be careful, mate."

Jack flashed Bunny a minty white grin. "Aw, you do care!"

Bunny gave him a dry look before flashing me a faint grin, waving his furry paw. "Hope to see you again, sheila."

"Bye?" I waved, watching in awe as the hole beneath him widened and he hopped in, the ground instantly swallowing him up, and a small daisy growing in its place.

Once Bunny was gone, Jack instantly turned his face eating, minty white grin my way, his eyes glittering brightly.

_Too. Bright._

"What?" I questioned, walking over to my bike and dialing in the combo. "I don't like that look on your face."

"You really do believe in us," Jack grinned, floating over to where I was and staring intently at my face. "Do you realize how amazing this is? Two, no, _three _guardians. And you're _seventeen_!"

"Three?" I paused, thinking back. "But I only know you and Bunnymund."

"You saw Sandy's magic though," Jack explained, his grin widening. "I bet you can see Tooth and North, too!"

I felt a frown touch my lips slightly. A small tightening in my chest began to form. "It's not that amazing; you have tons of kids that see you everyday..."

"But you're not young like them!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes brightening with some sort of shine. "You really do believe!"

I felt my body go rigid.

Believe.

"_Come home."_

"Believing isn't special," I snapped, feeling my heart clench uncertainly. "Belief is just what we want to think."

The sound of footsteps crunching on snow came to a halt, and I blinked, realizing what had just come out of my mouth. A small pool of guilt started to form in the pit of my stomach, and I glanced to Jack out of the corner of my bangs.

The snow haired boy was watching me quietly. His darkened brows were creased and his grin fell to a slight frown.

I instantly reprimanded myself. What did Jack do wrong? I was in no place to randomly snap at him just because he hit a sore spot. Bad Liam!

"Sorry," I sighed, rubbing my forehead in a attempt to ease the throbbing pain that had started. "I'm just a little stressed out today. To much happening at once."

"It's all right," Jack grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "No harm done."

I stared at him for a moment, blinking in surprise. He wasn't mad at me for yelling at him? Not even annoyed?

Jack picked his feet up off the ground and floated over to me, blowing away the snow that had gathered up around my bike and grinning. "Ready to go home?"

I stared at him a moment longer before releasing a light sigh, smiling faintly. "Yeah."

"Hey, did you just smile?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I could've sworn you just smiled."

"You must be loosing it. Cold air is damaging your brain cells."

"You smiled! I know you did!"

"I think I would know if I smiled."

"There! You just did it again! I saw that!"

"Like I said, you're just—"

"Liam!"

I halted, twisting in my seat on my bike and turning to look back. A bob of bright, honey blonde hair made its way into my view and I creased my brows, trying to remember who this person was.

Jack floated upright, standing beside me as he watched the blond haired male approach us. "Is this another one of your delinquent friends?"

"Nope." I answered, popping the 'p' lightly. "The varsity jacket should be a dead give away that he's not part of my 'group'. He does look kinda familiar."

"I'm glad I caught you!" The stranger breathed, taking in a deep breath as he flashed me a blinding white grin, emerald green orbs flashing brightly.

Honey blonde hair...Green eyes like jewels...

I blinked in surprise, my mind finally realizing who this person was. "Um, Jason, right?"

Jason beamed, standing upright, his blue and white jacket tightening around his arms. "Hey! You remember my name!"

Jack flashed me a curious look and I mouthed 'later' to him, returning my attention back on the grinning 'jock'. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was hoping to catch you during school," Jason admitted, scratching the side of his head awkwardly, "But I never got the chance. And when I swung by the detention room, they said you weren't there, so I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Should I be offended that you checked the detention center first?" I pondered aloud, raising an eyebrow as he blinked, his cheeks dusting a light pink.

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean, uh, well..."

Jason Knightly. If I remember correctly, he was one of the popular kids at school, star player on the football and baseball team, 'dreamy' emerald eyes, and crisp, yet adorably messy honey blonde hair.

Yeesh, talk about a mouthful.

What I was wondering, is why one of the most popular kids in school was talking to a delinquent like me.

Man, too much for one day.

"Liam?" I blinked at the sound of Jason's voice and looked up, taking a step back when I realized he was a little to close. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side in confusion. "I'm sorry, I kinda drifted off. What did you need?"

Jack let out a faint huff, a cold breeze whistling by my ear. I spared him a glance and noticed him sizing Jason up. The snowy haired male looked ready to make a real snowman out of the poor guy.

Jason let out a faint chuckle, his laugh echoing off the walls like silk. Did you have to practice to perfect a laugh like that? "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. There's this new movie coming out and—"

"I can't, sorry." I apologized, offering him a sheepish smile. "I've got to go home to my little brother. My grandma's leaving to pick up some groceries so I need to watch him."

"Oh," Jason's bright complexion fell for a moment before he brightened again. Weird. "It's alright! Maybe next time?"

"Maybe," I replied, kicking the brake stop up and pressing down on the pedals. "See ya."

"Bye!" Jason called, flashing me a blinding white grin. "See you tomorrow!"

"That was weird," I muttered, the cold wind fluttering by me as I reached one arm up and pulled my hood up.

"You sure you're not friends with that guy?" Jack questioned, floating beside me as I pedaled down the street. "He was talking to you like he knew you forever."

"I think we went to the same middle school," I mused, racking my head for any memory. "And we have a few classes together...otherwise, that's probably the first time I've ever really talked to him."

"He seemed awful chummy," Jack muttered, resting his hands behind his head as he floated on his back.

"Ah, don't worry about it," I chided, grinning faintly. "I'm just kind of surprised. People like him usually don't talk to people like me."

I felt Jack's gaze turn on me. His winter orbs seemed to bore deeply into the side of my head. "What makes you say that?"

"Ah, the typical cliché social status kind of thing," I murmured, laughing lightly. "I find it kind of funny, but whatever. The jocks usually get into fights with my guys sometimes is all. So I was kind of iffy when Jason popped up."

"He didn't look like he wanted a fight," Jack admitted, though he looked faintly annoyed. "He looked like he just wanted to talk."

"You never know," I offered, letting a wry grin touch my lips. "People are hard to understand."

* * *

"And then, and then, Mrs. Nelson was all, 'William! You have the best paper in the class!'"

A small smile touched my lips as I stirred the spaghetti sauce. William's baby blues were lit up in excitement as he explained to me how he had the best story in his whole class.

"But Henry told me I copied his!" William muttered, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. "Which I _didn't_. Why would I want his paper about lions? Tigers are way better!"

I let out a light laugh, smiling fondly at William as he muttered about Henry's dumb lions. "I'm sure they are. Now, 'ah'."

William instantly brightened, opening his mouth wide as I fed him a spoonful of sauce. I watched his expression carefully as he licked his lips, swallowing the spoonful. "What's the verdict Mr. Jostin?"

William tapped his chin, puffing his chest as if he were a food critic. "I think a little more salt and we've got a winner!"

The both of us laughed at the small joke. I wiped my hands on the light blue apron and added in a sprinkle of salt, stirring it around before switching the stove off. "There, now dinner's all ready."

The sound of the door unlocking reached my ears and I automatically tensed. Soft footsteps hit the wooden floors and I relaxed, offering a light smile as Lily came into the kitchen.

"Hi, Grandma!" William exclaimed, hopping off his stool and rushing over to the gray haired woman. "How was grocery shopping?"

"Fine, dear." Lily smiled, ruffling William's hair. Lily tilted her head to the side and took a long whiff. "I see an angel's visited the kitchen."

I shook my head, grinning faintly. "Sure, Grandma. And she's gone ahead and left us some dinner too."

Lily smiled warmly, tucking a strand of wispy gray hair behind her ears as she set down her bag of groceries. "How was school?"

"Fine," I answered, turning back to the stove and switching off the boiler for the noodles as well. "Willie got chosen for having the best report in his class."

"Did he now?" Lily smiled, looking proudly at William, who puffed his chest out with a nod. "I think this calls for a celebration!"

I furrowed my brows in confusion as Lily reached into one of the grocery bags. Willie and I watched expectantly as a smile formed on her lips, a medium sized item being placed on the table.

"Chocolate cake!" William cried, bouncing up and down eagerly. "Liam, look! Chocolate cake!"

"I can see it," I murmured, ruffling his hair affectionately. I looked over to Lily in awe. "Grams, you didn't have too..."

"Nonsense." Lily waved me off, shaking her head firmly. "You work too hard. That's how you get wrinkles you know. You need to enjoy yourself every once and awhile!"

I couldn't help but smile in faint exasperation, watching as Lily gently told William that he'd have to wait till after dinner ot get a slice. A warm feeling spread in my chest and I let out a relaxed sigh, watching my family fondly.

"Oh, that's right." Lily began, reaching into her purse. "I picked up the mail on my way in, guess the mailman was late today."

"Thanks, Grams." I smiled, taking the bundle of envelopes gratefully. A beeping noise reached my ears and I blinked, checking my phone and noting the alarm. "Ah, I almost forgot I had work."

"You're not going to eat with us?" William questioned, looking over to me with a pout.

"Not today," I gave him a reassuring smile. "But I get off work early tomorrow, so how about we stop by Joe's, hmm?"

"Really?" William questioned, brightening instantly. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart," I grinned, stuffing the envelopes into my back pocket as I made way out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Bills," I murmured under my breath, sifting through the mail as I leaned against the countertop. "Bills, ads, ads, letter of recognition—wait, what?"

I stopped my shuffling and blinked at the paper from William's school. I stared at it for a moment before smiling, safely tucking it into my backpack behind the counter to read later, along with the other bills.

I dumped the ads into the trashcan and grabbed the books off the return cart, moving down the isles to place them on the respected shelves.

The air was a cozy warm inside Coffee Books, not too hot, not too cold, just right. A few customers milled around, sifting through random books and magazines, meaning a slow shift today.

I carefully placed the books back where they belonged and let a small smile touch my lips as I turned to the woman in my isle. "Is there anything I can help you with, Ma'am?"

The woman blinked in surprise before smiling gently. "Actually, yes. I'm looking for a good book for my daughter, she loves fairy tales, but I just don't know what to get her."

I smiled at this, she seemed like a good mom. "Well, we have a large variety of children's books, but if fairy tales are what you're looking for, we have a fairy large section of them over here. From the Sandman, and all the way too the Tooth Fairy herself."

"Thank you so much," The woman beamed, flashing me a grateful smile before heading off to where I had pointed her too.

I stared after her for a lingering moment before smiling softly, turning my head away and making my way back to the countertop.

"What?" An ice cold breath fluttered by me, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "No books on Jack Frost?"

I let out a faintly annoyed sigh, turning to Jack with a raised eyebrow. "We have a few actually. Now what do you want?"

Jack flashed me his minty white grin. "What, am I not allowed to visit a friend?"

"Not friends," I corrected. "That's only in your mind."

Jack pouted childishly, and I felt the corner of my mouth twitch in amusement. The jingling of the door bell reached my ears and I glanced over, spotting Jenny walking in, a large coat wrapped around her.

"Boy is it freezing out there," Jenny murmured, shivering as she neared her own countertop. "How's business?"

"Slow," I answered, turning away from Jack as I leaned over the counter and glanced to her. "I thought you weren't coming today."

"Rick had to go see his sister," Jenny answered, blowing onto her hands as she turned up the heater. "So I decided to stop by. Someone has to make sure you don't work yourself to death."

"Already on it," Jack grinned, floating around me leisurely.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know I know my limits."

"Sure you do, sweetie." Jenny answered as she tugged off her coat and put on her name tag. "Meet any nice boys yet?"

I let out a loose sigh. "No, Jenny. I already told you, I'm not looking for—"

"Rick's got a cousin just your age," Jenny continued, a grin forming on her lips as she turned her chocolate brown eyes to me. "Pretty cute, want to meet him?"

"No, I'm fine—"

"His friend also has a younger brother—"

"Jenny," I sighed, a small grin forming on my lips. "I'm _not _interested."

Jenny pouted at me. "Honey, if you don't find someone now, you're going to grow up old and lonely with..._cats_."

Jack let out a chuckle and I flashed him a glare, ignoring his amused smirk. "I'd be perfectly happy with a bunch of cats. They're less work."

Jenny shook her head. "Being in love is amazing, sweetie. You'll know what I mean when you find that right boy."

"I pray it isn't soon," I muttered, leaning my cheek against my palm as I stared out at the store. "I've got to much on my plate as it is."

"You shouldn't say that," Jack warned, popping up next to me as he leaned off the side of his staff, which he had been floating on. "You might just jinx yourself."

I blinked at him in confusion, automatically knocking on the wooden countertop. "Who would jinx me?"

"You never know," Jack shrugged, looking around suspiciously as he lowered his head, pulling his hood up. "Cupid hears _everything_. Especially when it involves love."

I almost laughed at his expression. "Cupid? The little naked baby in a diaper with magic arrows?"

"I wouldn't call him a baby," Jack mused, chuckling slightly. "Just don't mess with love, Liam. Cupid's surprisingly dangerous."

"Aw, is big ol' Jacky whacky afraid of little cupid?" I teased, looking up at him tauntingly when Jack flashed me a smirk.

"Hey, don't come crying to Jacky Whacky when _you _have an arrow stuck to your butt," Jack warned, blowing a gust of frost my way.

I waved off the breeze and rolled my eyes. "I haven't done anything to deserve an arrow in my butt. Besides, Valentine's isn't for a few months, I've got Christmas coming around to be worrying about."

"So the grumpy old lady _does _celebrate holidays!" Jack exclaimed, grinning widely at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be amazed." I muttered, waving my hands lightly. "I would stop decorating since it's a pain to get the ladder out, but Willie likes it a lot."

I felt a small smile form on my face. "And its nice. It's what I like best about winter. It gets dark faster and the lights shine brighter than ever."

...

...

...

"_Ow_!" I cried, swatting Jack's cold fingers away. "Would you stop pinching my cheeks?"

"You such a softie," Jack laughed, one hand holding his staff while the other one returned to his pocket. "You should be cute like this more often. I bet the girls would like you then."

"Adorableness can only get you so far," I muttered, rubbing my slightly frostbitten cheeks.

Jack let out a heart felt laugh, the kind that you could feel in your own chest. "I could always give you lessons."

I felt a smirk touch my lips. "Lessons on ugly?"

"What? How can you call _this _ugly? Fairies kill to get a load of this."

"That's one species about to die out."

"Hey! That's just cold."

"I don't want to hear that from you, Frost."

* * *

"Ah, man..." I sighed, stretching my arms over my head as I tossed my backpack to the ground, flopping down onto my bed. "Long day..."

"But you enjoyed it, right?" Jack persisted, his annoyingly cold breeze fluttering by me as he hovered beside my bed. "Cause I was here, right?"

"It was _the _most amazing day of my life," I answered, my voice muffled by the mouthful of bed.

I could feel Jack pout above me. "That was sarcasm wasn't it?"

I threw him a thumbs up and Jack let out a huff of cold air, the breeze whirling by me and causing goosebumps to run along my skin. I peeked my head around and caught sight of him hovering a little higher beside me.

What struck me that moment was that Jack looked really...

_Peaceful_.

His face was at ease, his eyes shut lightly as a small smile barely twisted his lips. The guy looked perfectly at home, like there was nothing for him to worry about.

Then again, he _was _a Guardian. Protecting children probably wasn't the easiest job in the world.

The way Jack's face retained such a childish innocence almost made me want to tuck him into bed and tell him to get some rest. It made him look...nice. Like someone totally unobnoxious, even if just for a moment.

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer."

I blinked, refocusing my gaze and meeting amused looking winter orbs. Jack's smile twisted into a sly smirk. "What? Finally falling for my devilish good—"

"You looked really peaceful."

Jack blinked, setting his feet down on the wooden floor and scratching the side of his head with his staff. "...What now?"

"You looked really nice just now," I answered calmly, looking Jack straight on. "You looked peaceful. You should take a break more often or something."

Jack blinked at me once, twice, thrice, before offering a boyish grin. He shook his head lightly, a slight chuckle escaping his throat. "You're really honest, aren't you?"

"Can't handle the truth?" I challenged, flashing a light grin his way.

Jack's grin widened an inch and he shook his head. "Well, as fun as today has been for _me _at least, it looks like I've got to go."

I blinked at him curiously. "You're leaving?"

Jack perked up, looking at me in surprise. "You sound like you _don't _want me to leave."

I rolled my eyes, standing up and stretching my arms over my head. "I'd love it if you did, actually. I'm just surprised. You usually don't leave unless I kick you out."

Jack offered a faint grin. "I'd stay longer and grace you with my awesomeness," he gestured to himself. "But I _do _have a duty as the Guardian of Fun. Can't always be slacking off."

I couldn't help but stare at him in faint surprise. The guy I thought was all fun and no actual seriousness, was being..._mature_. For once, at least.

Jack gave me one last grin before he made his way to my window, trying to open it. He battled with the broken lock for a few minutes before successfully getting it to open. I held back a snicker and shook my head.

Jack glanced back at me, blinking as if he hadn't been fighting with the lock. "You need a new window lock."

"I like this one," I murmured, a faint grin touching my lips.

The white haired devil rolled his eyes, flashing me a final, minty white grin. "Then I'll be seeing you—"

"Thanks."

Jack glanced back at me, bewildered. "What was that?"

I let out a sigh, rubbing the back of my head. "I said _thanks_. I don't want to have to say it every time you come you know."

Jack stared at me for a moment before a small, soft smile touched his lips. "What're friends for?"

"We're not—"

_You need to socialize more, Liam. Live life!_

I paused, causing Jack to blink at me curiously. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, contemplating Jenny's advice. Maybe I _did _need to lay off a bit. I mean, it couldn't hurt, right?

"Thanks." I repeated, turning my head and tensing for what I knew was about to come.

"Wait," Jack began, taking a step back into the room as he grinned at me. "You didn't deny it when I said _friends_."

"Aren't you supposed to be going now?" I rushed, marching over to the door and shooing him out the window. "Don't you have a job to do or something? More people to terrorize?"

"Hold up!" Jack grinned, poking his head into my room and making me take a step back due to the proximity. "You didn't deny it! Does that mean we're friends?"

"Yes and no." I muttered, feeling my cheeks grow hot. "I have homework I need to do, you should really be going—"

"Maybe, then?" Jack offered, looking to me pleadingly, his eyes glimmering brightly.

I paused, half tempted to just shove him out the window and lock it.

"Maybe." I agreed, though grudgingly.

Jack's grin formed into a wide smirk. "Then does that mean I get a kiss goodbye this time?"

I gave him a warm smile, leaning closer towards him. Jack blinked in surprise and moved his head back a bit, his eyes widening in shock and his body stiffening.

"Friends don't kiss friends." I smirked, jerking my head back and shutting the window in his face. "Bye, Frosty."

Jack looked at me incredulously on the other side of the window. He blinked before pouting at me, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

"Not even on the cheek?" Jack pleaded, pointing to his cheek in example.

I rolled my eyes, smirking faintly at his pleading face. "Not even if you were the last flying guy on earth."

Some guys just didn't know when to give up.

* * *

**Yay! An update!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO FUDGING MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING, AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LOVING THIS STORY AND GIVING IT SUCH GOOD REVIEWS AND NICE COMMENTS, AND PMS ENCOURAGING ME TO KEEP GOING.**

**I'm amazed how much you all love this story, and with all the reviews its gotten, I'm really honored that you all like it so much. :D Thank you all for all the reviews!**

**This story will actually have a plot if I haven't told you yet, but I'm going to let the adorable duo settle in a little more before I hit them with what I've got. And it looks like our Jacky whacky may have a bit of competition goin' on. :)**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, ALL I CAN ASK IS THAT YOU…**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	7. Understandings

**It's...so...hot. :(**

**I do not own ROTG.**

* * *

**How to Make a Believer Believe**

**Chapter Seven:**

_Understandings_

* * *

"What're you looking at?"

I sighed under my breath, rolling my eyes as I continued to struggle with the annoying Math problem before me.

Rey's towering, moody figure sat in the desk beside me, his face blank, save for the light glare he had directed towards some skater kid. The other boy blinked and rushed to his seat, glancing back as if expecting Rey to pounce on him, which wasn't surprising, he'd done it before.

The dirty blonde kept his blank face as he stared straight ahead, hands in his pockets as he looked with half lidded eyes at the board. A few students whispered quietly around us, glancing at Rey from time to time, or flashing looks back at me.

Class hadn't even started yet and already there was trouble.

I kept my focus on my paper as some high pitched giggles hit my ears. Sickingly sweet perfume wafted towards me and I cringed, daring a glance up to find curly caramel hair bouncing in front of me.

"Hi, Rey." Jessica purred, smiling brightly at Rey. "How are you this wonderful day?"

Rey blinked, looking up and letting out a wide jungle cat yawn as he stared flatly at Jessica. "Fine."

Jessica barely batted an eyelash, but the corner of her mouth twitched and I stifled a snicker. Rey caught on to my amusement and glanced down at me, a half hearted grin playing on his lips.

With a model white smile, Jessica slipped off with the _click clack _of her high heels ringing in my ears, her minions at her heels. I glared at the Math problem, unchanged before me.

"The answer's x." Rey commented, his gaze fixed ahead boredly.

I blinked, plugging in that answer and feeling my shoulders slump as it worked perfectly. "I don't think it's fair that you're this good at school."

Rey shrugged, letting out another yawn and revealing pearly whites. "Not my fault you suck at Math."

"Shut up." I grumbled, shoving aside the overdue homework and resting my head on my desk. "What's got you going to class today?"

Rey shrugged once more, his gaze turning my way. "Nothing better to do."

"How'd that fight go? You guys come out all right?" I questioned, remembering the scrape he'd been talking about a few days ago. "I haven't seen Leo around."

"Fine. Mike got away with a few scrapes, but Leo took a dirty swing from behind. So he's just being lazy at home." Rey answered calmly, his steady way of speaking filling the empty silence.

My shoulders slumped slightly in relief. One less thing to worry about. "And what about you?"

Rey turned his head to me, half raising an eyebrow as if to ask, "Are you serious?" I rolled my eyes at him and tapped my pencil against my fingers, feeling the usual boredom creep up on me.

My life, strangely enough, had reverted to its less hectic state. Jack hadn't been around in a full three days. No sight of the snowy haired demon brought a trickle of curiosity, but I was also a little relieved, glad for the break and a chance to concentrate more on my life.

'Cause God knows I didn't need another problem to worry about.

"Excuse me? Rey?" A soft voice questioned, and both of us turned our heads back to see a rather pretty blonde, smiling brightly at him. "Do you think you could help me out with this problem?"

Rey blinked at the paper she held out to him, and then back at her, dark eyes like shutters as he blinked slowly. Gray eyes like cold metal were not fooled. "It's twenty-seven."

"Thank you so much!" The blonde grinned, pulling the paper back and leaning forward on her desk, proud to have opened up a door to conversation. "How are you so smart? I study all I can, but I'm no where close to you."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and mimic the words leaving her lips. Don't get me wrong, she probably meant well. But I was a little sick of the constant praise Rey kept getting, when it was a little obvious that they wanted a little more than to compliment him.

The thought always made me a bit confused. A lot of girls were scared of Rey, and yet, they kept hitting on him. If you're scared of someone, I don't think it's exactly normal to start flirting with them.

Then again, girls _did _like that whole bad boy thing going for him.

Rey had also confided in me, weird as it sounds—the guy gets pretty deep—that half the time, the girls that came on to him were pretty nice, it's just that what most of them wanted was to be that girl from the stories that _changed _the guy. The one to convert him from evil to good, and be good only for them.

_At least people are trying to find their happy endings. _I felt a bitter smile touch my lips. _I have a little while longer to wait before I can try and find mine._

"Maybe you can tutor me sometime!" The blonde, whose name I now knew was Hannah beamed. "It would mean the world—"

"You got a hundred on your last test." Rey stated flatly, no malice or coldness in his gaze. Just a light tint of annoyance. "I don't think you need the help."

The dirty blonde beside me then turned around, resuming to staring ahead boredly. I winced at the crestfallen look on the blonde's face and turned back to Rey, feeling my brows furrow.

"You know, I get that you're not interested in dating anyone right now, but you could let your admirers down a little easier." I reprimanded gently, looking over at Rey. "If it were Mike, he'd be eating this attention up."

"I'm not Mike." Rey answered, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. "And it's better to be straight to the point than lead them on."

_Darn you Rey and your words of truth. _I shook my head, pulling my chair up beside his desk so I could rest my arms on his table. "But still—"

"What are they doing over there?"

"Are they dating?"

"No, they're probably sleeping together."

"Oh my god, I can so see that!"

"I can't believe they actually showed up."

"Probably didn't feel like hooking up today."

"That's so messed up."

"What kind of girl would stoop to that level?"

_Messed up._

That's what I am, isn't it?

A bitter smile twisted itself on my lips and I shook my head, feeling the whispers come from all over the room. I was way too used to these accusations and rumors to a point where it barely left a dent.

Besides, why should I let something I didn't believe in bug me? My mom had always taught me that you believe in what you want to believe, not what others want to believe.

Though the barely concealed rumors didn't bug me at all, I picked up the toll they were having on Rey.

There was a lazy look of indifference on his face, but his jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed at the board, burning holes in the poor thing. His fingers twitched and his shoulders were tense.

Bad signs.

I glanced around nervously. I'd been around this guy long enough to know when he was itching for a fight. And considering that these whispers weren't just from the girls, it was very likely he would be pouncing on someone today.

I pushed myself away from his desk and stood, tapping Rey on the shoulder. Darkened gray eyes turned to me and I flashed him a grin. "You know, I don't really feel up to class today."

"They're ditching?"

"Class is about to start."

"How sad."

Rey stood up wordlessly, hands in his pockets as he let his eyes run over the people in the room, a cold glare on his face. I gently herded him towards the door as Mr. Jackson came to a halt, blinking at us in surprise.

"Liam, Rey, you do know that class is about to start—"

"He's not feeling to well." I half lied, pushing past Mr. Jackson, Rey on my heels. "I'm taking him to the nurse."

"Well—"

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder, letting the classroom door swing shut behind me. Once we were a little ways down the hall, I rounded on Rey with a worried glare. "What was that?"

"If they have something to say," Rey began quietly, his deep voice seeming to vibrate off the walls. "They can say it to our faces."

I felt a smile touch my lips and I shook my head at him, letting out a light sigh. "They can say it to _my _face. This had nothing to do with you."

Rey gave me a flat look, his eyes flickering darkly. "They don't seem to realize who they're messing with."

"Yeah, yeah. We all know Rey's big and scary—let's head to the roof." I offered, knowing what he needed right now was some fresh air, the way his jaw clenched showed he was still itching for a fight, and only needed one little reason to do so. "I think Math won't miss us too bad."

Rey always had that little tick. The thing about guy's like him, no matter how scary they are, they're total momma bears when it came to their 'families'. Seeing as the four of us were all we got, we were each others families.

Not all the guys had a little brother and grandmother who loved you. Mike had a two little sisters who adored him, but his parents were divorced and thought he was some sort of troublemaker. Leo actually had a pretty sweet home, parents who loved him, a younger brother and an older sister, but all his relatives hated his family.

And Rey...Rey didn't like to talk much about himself, and I didn't pry. But from what I knew, he didn't really have one.

_Maybe that's why we're all together_. I mused, keeping pace with Rey's long, jungle cat strides. _We're all screwed up in some messed up way._

"Do you want anything?" Rey offered, and before I knew it, we were on the school rooftop, a chilly winter breeze floating by.

"I think the Student Council is still selling hot chocolate," I murmured, thinking a bit. "I could go for one if you don't mind getting hit on by the female population."

Rey shrugged, heading back towards the door. "Maybe I'll get lucky and one of them will have an angry jock looking for a fight."

I rolled my eyes and he left with a dark smirk, disappearing behind the door. I let out a content sigh, leaning back against the building and watching the slightly cloudy sky roll on past me, a chilly breeze engulfing the area.

_Chilly_.

I honestly did wonder where Jack was. Maybe the guy had finally given up and left me alone, out to go bother some other girl. Or maybe he was just busy, doing his so-called duties as a Guardian. Whatever it was they did.

"I kinda miss the snow days," I mused aloud, smiling slightly at the sight of a few snowflakes falling to the floor.

"The snow days or me?" A breezy voice questioned, a small gust of cold air blowing into my ear.

"I spoke too soon." I grumbled, scooting away and turning around to see a familiar minty white grin. "And here I thought I was finally becoming normal again."

"I think that'd take a few years than a few days." Jack mused, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the building beside me. "Miss me already? I was only gone for a little bit."

"Totally. I just cried myself to sleep every night in heartbreak." I drawled, grinning slightly at Jack's pouty face. "Guardian duties? Or whatever it is you guys do."

Jack nodded his head, tipping his stick down and bringing it back up. "It's been a little warmer in places than usual. North told me because he was a little worried, but I figured it's just because I've been a bit inactive."

Jack must've caught onto my slightly worried look for he grinned. "Nothing Jack Frost couldn't handle of course."

"Sure," I agreed, rolling my eyes. "Because bringing snow and pain to the world is _so _hard."

"Hey, giving kids the best time of their life isn't as easy as it sounds."

"You mean playing pranks on people?"

"It's called _fun_. Something you don't know much about."

"I know what _fun_ is. I'm just busy a lot."

"Overworking more like."

"That's coming from a guy who barely works."

"Hey! Who was just gone a few days making sure the world was filled with fun?"

"You were gone? I hadn't noticed."

"Ah, you know you love me," Jack grinned, poking me in the cheek playfully. I swatted his hands away as he gazed around the rooftop. "What're you doing up here? Is it your break time or something?"

"N—Yeah, it is." I lied, leaning back against the building. I didn't need Jack on my case about ditching too. "I was just out here—"

"Alone?" Jack interrupted, looking at me with wide eyes. "Why would you be out here alone? "

"Well, I'm not exactly—"

"They ran out of marshmallows." Rey's deep voice interrupted, and I glanced over Jack's head to see the dirty blonde blinking sleepily at me, two cups of hot chocolate in his hands.

"That's fine." I smiled, gratefully taking the outstretched cup. "Thanks."

I wanted to laugh at Jack's look of shock. His eyes were sizing up Rey almost instantly. "You're hanging out with _him_? I thought we went over this, Liam! You seriously need better choice in friends—"

"Do you want to head back later?" Rey yawned, settling down on my other side, thankfully away from Jack.

"Wait," Jack began, blinking widely at me. "Are you ditching class?"

"I don't really care," I offered, stressing out the phrase with a glare at Jack and straightening my legs out. "I don't think we're doing too much today. And I've been pretty good lately."

Rey noticed my gesture and yawned, turning his body and lying down, his head resting in my lap. There was a sudden drop in temperature from Jack's side and I rolled my eyes, cradling the hot cup in my hands as Rey shut his eyes.

Jack's eyes were glaring at me accusingly, and he looked about ready to turn Rey into a snowman. And as amusing as it'd be to see _Rey _of all people as a snowman, it didn't seem like a good idea right now.

I mouthed later to Jack and the snow haired boy clenched his jaw, looking the other way with a gust of cold air directed solely at Rey.

"It's getting colder out." Rey noted, and I gave Jack a dirty look as a smirk touched his face.

"Christmas is coming up," I answered. "We're getting to the heart of winter."

"The best time of the year." Jack added with a grin. "North's place is such a mad house. You should check it out."

_Santa's Workshop? _The thought left a pleasant echo in my head. What kid didn't dream of going to the North Pole and feasting their eyes upon it? Now that I knew it actually existed, the thought was rather tempting.

"—am? Liam. You there?"

I blinked at the tugging on my hair and glanced down to Rey's slightly annoyed but curious face. "Look whose back."

"Sorry," I grinned, "Just thinking about what I should get Willie and Grams for Christmas. I think I can snag an extra shift and afford something really nice for them this year."

"You still work at that book store?" Rey questioned, playing with a strand of my hair. Jack let out an annoyed huff beside me, drumming his fingers along his wooden staff.

"Yeah, why?" I blinked, looking at him curiously. Rey shrugged, letting out a loud yawn.

"If you ever need help with money—"

"I'm fine, Rey." I answered instantly, knowing where this was going. "You and Mike both, I'm fine. I've been handling it this long, I can go on a lot longer."

"So butt out." Jack added and I gave him a glare.

"You work really late."

"So?"

"Isn't it dangerous for girls to be walking out alone at night?"

"I have a bike." I answered.

"She has me." Jack added.

"There're all kinds of creeps out there."

"I think I can handle myself."

"I can handle them." Jack huffed.

"Will you butt out?" I exclaimed, jerking my head in Jack's direction as he looked at me with slightly wide eyes.

...

...

...

"I was just asking." Rey mused, raising a brow at me curiously. "No need to get snappy."

"I—" _Stupid Jack. _"Nevermind. Sorry." I shook my head, letting out a loose sigh. "Just a lot on my mind lately."

"Then take a nap." Rey offered, shutting his eyes to the world. "They're pretty relaxing."

I opened my mouth to protest and then paused, thinking about the offer. When was the last time I let myself relax and did something like that?

Without another word, I let out a pleasant sigh and settled back against the rooftop wall, shutting my eyes to the world, the only other person with me being Rey.

And Jack. Someone's having a cow after this.

* * *

"I cannot believe you!"

_Just ignore it Liam._

"I mean, the guy look's pretty shady for one thing—but you'd hang out with him on the roof? _Alone_? You even fell asleep with him!"

_Ignore it._

"And you ditched too! I thought you were 'reforming' yourself or something. I guess I was wrong."

_Ignore. It. Liam._

"What would Willie say?"

_Ouch._ I felt my hackles rise at the last comment and I whirled around to face Jack, feeling my eyes narrow and my jaw clench. _Low blow._

"I do _not _need to be lectured by you." I snarled, glaring hard into winter eyes that glared back, a flicker of surprise in them. "Who asked you to butt into my life anyway? Who said you could tell me how to live my life?"

"I just don't think its right." Jack continued, narrowing his eyes and planting both feet onto the floor, pointing his staff at me. "Especially when you hang out with those kinds—"

"You can't judge my friends like that." I snapped indignantly, glaring hard at him. "That is _not _in your rights—and you're not my dad! I can do what I want, and live my life how I want. You have no rights to tell me or lecture me—or anything!"

"Aren't I your friend too?" Jack questioned, something like hurt flickering through his eyes.

"For a few _weeks_." I clarified, glaring harder at him. "These guys have been my friends for a few _years_. And just because you're my friend doesn't give you the right to criticize my other friends and how I live."

Jack seemed to deflate slightly. Hurt flashed across his face at the earlier statement and his grip on his staff tightened. Some part of me noticed this and wanted to stop, but the earlier agitation and anger at his comments fueled the fire.

"You can't barge into to someone's life and expect to be allowed to change how things go. What's your problem anyway?" I gave him a searching glare. "Rey's my friend—you can trust him."

Jack opened his mouth and paused, confusion flickering through his eyes before he blinked, looking down to the snow covered cement. "I... I don't know."

I blinked, all anger seeping away and I stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean you don't know? Do you just get random mood swings and snap at people or what?"

"I just..." Jack bit his bottom lip, staring hard at the snow. Staring hard enough that the white mounds actually began to move, shifting into random shapes. I blinked at Jack curiously, furrowing my brows as he seemed to struggle for words to say.

"I don't know." Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. "Liam, I'm sorry. I guess I just got annoyed, I mean, I care about you. You know?"

_I care about you. _I blinked, feeling myself blush slightly. "Wha-What?"

"You're a believer." Jack stated firmly, peeking at me through snowy white locks. "Even if you don't want to be—you are. And I don't have a lot of those. More than before, but still a few. And I just...I just see that it's my job to watch out for you. For all my believers. I don't want you making bad decision or getting hurt—believe me. I've been around for awhile; I've seen great kids make some _really _bad choices."

If there was any anger left, it was long gone. I stared at Jack, feeling myself grow soft and I let out a sigh, rubbing the back of my head. "I get it. It's all right. But Jack, I'm _seventeen_. Almost eighteen. I'm not a kid."

"Actually—"

"Save it." I held up a hand, shaking my head. "What I mean is that I can take care of myself—I have been. Besides, I have two people relying on me, I'm not going to make a stupid move and end up in jail or in a ditch."

"I didn't mean to say you're a criminal or anything." Jack muttered, looking down like a guilty kid as he dragged his staff through the snow, creating a mini blizzard. "And I didn't mean to offend you or your friends. I just..."

"Went a little overboard on the big brother thing." I answered, nodding my head as I crossed my arms, leaning back against my bike. I tried my best to ignore the small trickle of warmth at his words. I wasn't to used to hearing words like that tossed my way often, and when they did, it was hard to ignore it.

But it was...nice. Knowing there was someone I could count on for once.

"Yeah." Jack offered me a sheepish smile, ruffling his snowy white hair. "Anyway I can make it up to you?"

I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to tell the poor guy it was all right when an idea struck me. I paused, feeling the thought swirl around for a few minutes before a mischievous grin touched my lips.

"Actually..." I began, feeling the grin widen. "There is something you can do."

Jack perked up, the look on his face like an eager puppy. "Name it."

"Take me to the North Pole."

"...Wait, what?"

"North Pole." I repeated, grinning widely. "Santa's Workshop to be exact."

Jack stared at me for a heartbeat before a grin made its way to his face. "You want to go to Santa's Workshop."

"Yup."

Jack chuckled, leaning against his staff and grinning largely at me. "I didn't think you had an ounce of fun in your bones, and yet, you of all people want to go to Santa's Workshop."

"So?" I felt my eyes narrow and I tilted my chin at him. Jack's grin seemed to widen even further.

"I think you just proved my point, you really are just a kid inside—"

"Can you or can you not?" I interrupted, feeling my cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. "What person doesn't want to see Santa's Workshop? It's every person's dream..."

A cold arm settled over my shoulders and Jack grinned at me. "I knew there was a reason you're one of my believers!"

"Haha." I muttered, shaking his arm off and resisting the urge to shiver. "You know what? Just forget I asked—"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night."

I blinked, looking over at a beaming Jack. Who seemed about ready to burst in excitement. "Really?"

Jack nodded, a smirk playing on his lips as he ran a hand 'smoothly' through his hair. "Of course. I am Jack Frost after all."

"And you being Jack Frost means...?" I continued, raising an eyebrow at him. Jack pouted, looking at me in faint annoyance.

"You're such a party killer." Jack grumbled.

"And you're an immature snowy haired devil." I retorted, rolling my eyes and kicking up the stand on my bike. "And now I'm going home."

"Does that mean you still want to go?" Jack questioned, perking up instantly. I rolled my eyes once more at him, giving him a pointed stare and Jack grinned.

"It's a date then!"

"Friendly outing."

"Aw, come on! Why do you have to go and kill the mood?"

"I don't think you can kill something that didn't exist."

"Sheesh. Is that anyway to talk to your friend?"

"Friends don't hit on friends, snowflake."

* * *

I stifled a sneeze, a cloud of dust falling around me as I set down an older stack of books that had been piling up in the back of the storage room. I shook the dust from my dark tresses and rubbed my eyes, letting out a light yawn.

The cozy atmosphere of the small bookstore was more than enough of a relaxer to take away all the stress from today. I rolled my shoulders and let out a pleasant sigh, leaning forward on my counter and staring off, a pleased smile on my face.

"You sound like a schoolgirl in love." Jenny commented, resting on her elbows beside me.

I blinked owlishly at the comment, turning to her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You're sighing, you look _happy _for once, and I haven't heard you grumble at all today." Jenny observed, looking at me curiously. "What's up?"

"I'm just glad to be back here." I grinned, stretching my arms over my head. "This place just has that relaxing feel to it—you know? Besides, I'm too—"

"Busy to be worrying about a boyfriend." Jenny finished, rolling her eyes. "Or love. Or friends. Or basically all chance of happiness for the future."

I gave her a blank stare. "You make it sound like all I do is work."

Jenny scoffed, examining her nails. "Oh, _no_, Liam. You don't do that at all."

I let out a loose laugh, shaking my head at her. A minty white grin touched Jenny's face and she glanced upwards, raising an eyebrow. "Speaking of love, you know that kid?"

I followed her gaze and blinked. For a second, the figure resembled Rey, but then I noticed the different shades of blonde in the hair and I tilted my head, eyeing the boy around my age wondering through the isles at a slow pace. "I don't think so..."

"I didn't recognize him as one of those hunks you hang out with." Jenny explained, referring to my band of misfits. "He seems a little more..._groomed _I guess. Does he go to your school?"

"Probably..." I squinted, trying to make out his face. "If he'd just turn around, I'd probably know who he is."

"Wait a minute." Jenny chuckled, shaking her head. "That boy's been giving you the _look _for over thirty minutes. He keeps walking back and forth and trying to snag a glimpse of you."

"Oh." I blinked twice. "Why would he do that?"

Jenny sighed through her nose, slapping her palm to her face. "Sweetie, remind me to take you out one of these days. You need a good ol' big sister talk."

I gave her a quizzical look and Jenny nudged me, motioning with her chin to look forward. I blinked once more, watching in confusion as Jenny slipped away and a shadow suddenly appeared before me.

I glanced upwards and was met with the deepest color of emerald green eyes and a blindingly white smile.

"Jason." My mind clicked as I recalled the blonde all-star from before. "What brings you here?"

"Liam!" Jason looked surprised, though some part of me doubted it was real. "I didn't know you worked here."

"It looks like I do." I answered calmly, glancing down to my nametag and gesturing to the cash register. "Something I can help you with?"

"What? Oh!" Jason rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'd like to get this book, please."

"No problem." I took the small chapter book and glanced at the girly appearance. "Is this for a gift or for yourself?"

"It's a gift!" Jason answered, his cheeks flushing a little. "For my little sister. Since Christmas is around the corner and all. I had to come alone or the guys wouldn't let me live it down if I got caught with this."

I let out a light laugh. "I'm sure. The school's sport's star caught red handed with a princess fairy tale. Scandalous."

Jason chuckled, wispy strands of honey blonde moving with each shake of his head. "How long have you been working here?"

I felt a trickle of curiosity make its way into my stomach. Why did he want to know? What was the school's star athlete doing talking to me anyway? I couldv'e sworn his 'kind' didn't like to mingle with mine. Maybe he's just trying to be poliete?

"For awhile." I shrugged, bringing out a roll of gift wrap and setting the book down. "How old is your little sister?"

"Seven." Jason grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Probably won't out grow this princess phase until she's nine though."

I grinned slightly. "She's Willie's age. You must be a pretty great older brother."

"Nah." Jason shook his head. "But I do think I deserve an award. All those pretend tea parties are going to come back and haunt me."

I let out a loose laugh, the image of Jason's muscular body trapped behind a small, plastic table, a tea cup in his hand. Jason flashed me a pout. "You were imagining it weren't you?"

"Not at all." I grinned, wrapping up the small book.

"Maybe you and Willie can come over and they can play or something." Jason offered, drumming his fingers along the countertop.

I contemplated the idea and shook my head. "William's probably still in the cootie stage. I'm not sure if he'd want to play at a girl's house."

"Still," Jason persisted, a hopeful smile on his face. "You guys should swing by—I can teach him to play ball, take him out for a bit, you know? Guy bonding."

"I'll keep it in mind." I answered, holding back a smile at the memory of Mike trying to teach William how to play football, and ignoring the question on my lips as to why Jason was being so persistent. "Anything else? That'll be six fifty."

"Actually," Jason began, his cheeks dusting a light pink as he handed me the money. "You see, there's a fundraiser the football team's doing tomorrow—it's at Joe's diner and if you'd like, I can save a table for you..."

I blinked in surprise at Jason, eyeing him curiously. "If I'm not to busy maybe I'll swing by, but no promises."

Jason perked up, a new light to his eyes. "That's great! Thanks Liam, see you tomorrow!"

I watched with curious eyes as the honey blonde exited the store. Jenny pulled up beside me and gave a nod of her head, looking as if she'd observed the whole confrontation.

"If he had a tail, it'd be wagging." Jenny mused, looking over at me slyly. "Liam you _dog_. Since when did you have such a cutie like that following you around?"

"What're you talking about?" I questioned, looking at Jenny in surprise. "He was just buying a book for his sister."

"And by how things went," Jenny continued, her grin widening. "He asked you out on a date after making small talk."

"Not a date." I corrected. "He invited me to a fundraiser his team's throwing. He's just trying to get one more customer, nothing more."

"Sure." Jenny nodded, her grin still plastered on her face. "Your secret is safe with me, dollface."

"What secret?"

"I better tell your boys that they've got competition."

"For what?"

"It's always the clueless ones." Jenny sighed, shaking her head sadly. "They always go for the clueless ones."

"Jenny, I don't get you."

* * *

**I haven't updated in three months? Ouch. I've been a bad author. :(**

**Hopefully the light hints of fluff and friendship growth between Jack and Liam made up for it? :)**

**Plus more Rey time. Everybody's gotta love our dirty blonde jungle cat. ;)**

**It looks like you guys got to see a little Liam-Rey bonding time this chapter! I plan on giving all of our little misfits a chance to shine, since I'm fond of Liam's friends, and Jack can't have **_**all **_**the spotlight.**

**Just a big part of it.**

**OVER FOUR HUDNRED REVIEWS PEOPLE. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to update a lot sooner! I'm finally out of school which means more time to write, which means more time to update, which **_**means**_**, more chapters for you guys to read!**

**:D**

**Look forward to it guys! And lastly, all I can ask is that you...**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
